Sacrifice myself for you
by greynono
Summary: Pour protéger son frère Duo, Trowa serait prêt à tout. Et entre un père ivre et violent, et un japonais nouveau venu dans leur lycée et déjà séduit par le beau natté, le travail ne sera pas évident... Surtout lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Genre : ansgt, yaoi.

Note : je sais que j'ai déjà beaucoup de fanfics en cours, mais celle-ci me tenait à cœur. Il se peut, et je tiens à le préciser, que cette histoire devienne un threesome. Plus le temps passait et plus cela me paraissait évident, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira quand même.

…

…

**Sacrifice myself for you **

…

…

- Non Papa, arrête… !

- Je ne suis pas ton père sale morveux ! Espèce de parasite… Je te hais tu entends ! Si tu n'étais pas entré dans ma vie…

- Non… Aïe… Tu me fais mal… S'il te plaît, arrête…

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla dans un coin de la cuisine et tenta d'échapper aux coups qui pleuvaient sur lui, mais Treize continua, furieux et surtout complètement saoul.

Les cadavres des bouteilles qu'il avait sifflé au cours de la soirée s'étalaient misérablement sur la table de la cuisine.

Duo n'avait eu que le malheur d'entrer chercher un verre d'eau. Son beau-père était devenu fou, comme à chaque fois qu'il buvait. Et le garçon avait beau tenter d'échapper à ses coups, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait arrêter son beau-père dans ces quarts-d'heure là…

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et un jeune homme se précipita sur Treize, se mettant devant lui, s'interposant pour qu'il cesse de frapper Duo en s'écriant :

- Arrête Papa ! Arrête ou tu vas le tuer !

Le regard de Trowa était décidé et ferme, et comme à chaque fois face à son fils, Treize tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter.

- Oh Trowa… mon fils… Je t'aime tellement si tu savais…

Trowa se mit à genoux et le prit dans ses bras, essayant de consoler son père pendant que d'une main dans son dos, il indiquait à Duo de filer de là en vitesse. Ce que fit le garçon sans demander son reste.

Amèrement, lançant un regard désolé à son frère, car il savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, il sortit en courant de la cuisine, remontant rapidement dans sa chambre où il s'enferma à double tour. Avant de se tourner dos à la porte et de se laisser glisser sur le sol en pleurant douloureusement.

Trowa serrait toujours son père contre lui et il soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte que son frère avait enfin fui. Sa main caressa doucement les cheveux de Treize et il sentit bientôt ce dernier se serrer un peu plus lui en pleurant, ses mains se faisant baladeuses sur son corps.

Trowa déglutit et ferma les yeux : l'image de Duo apparut dans son esprit et le réconforta presque pour ce qui allait se passer. Il faisait cela pour protéger son frère… Uniquement pour lui. Il ne voulait plus que son père le frappe, il ne voulait plus qu'il continue à le blesser de la sorte. Et pour calmer Treize, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen… Se laisser faire.

Lentement son t-shirt lui fut retiré et les lèvres encore imprégnées du goût de l'alcool de Treize se promenèrent sur son torse, venant lécher avidement un téton. Ses mains vinrent déboutonner son pantalon et Trowa eut un petit hoquet quand son père mit bientôt ses doigts sur son sexe.

Il serra les dents et se laissa allonger sur le sol, avant d'écarter les cuisses…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

….

Heero soupira en voyant son nom inscrit sur la liste des classes, juste sous le nom de Terminale Littéraire… Dire qu'il aurait normalement dû être à la faculté, en train de découvrir les locaux…

Mais la France avait refusé qu'il passe directement dans une université sans avoir le baccalauréat, justifiant son redoublement par le fait que le diplôme japonais qu'il possédait déjà n'était pas l'équivalent du diplôme français.

Il se retrouvait donc en ce jour de rentrée devant le lycée Saint Victor, obligé de passer cette année de terminale pour pouvoir continuer ses études. Heureusement pour lui, il possédait une maîtrise pratiquement parfaite de la langue française, l'ayant déjà travaillé au Japon et avec ses parents, et il n'aurait pas trop de problème à suivre les cours.

Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était juste de devoir se retrouver avec des élèves plus jeunes que lui, qui allaient sûrement le presser de questions pour savoir d'où il venait. L'avantage s'il avait été directement à la faculté, c'est qu'on pouvait suivre les cours dans une totale indifférence de la part des autres élèves, et les programmes eramus d'échange entre les étudiants favorisaient le mélange de toutes les nationalités et donc l'habitude des étudiants français à côtoyer des étrangers.

Mais pas dans les lycées…

Il soupira et alors qu'il allait rentrer dans le lycée, un jeune homme le bouscula un peu brutalement.

- Oh pardon… Excuse-moi…

Heero n'eut que le temps de croiser deux prunelles d'une étrange couleur améthyste, qui le dévisagèrent un court instant, avant que le jeune homme ne disparaisse rapidement à l'intérieur, visiblement très pressé.

Quel accueil chaleureux ! Il sentait déjà avec ironie que cette journée n'était pas placée sous les meilleurs auspices.

Et il n'eut pas tort. Le directeur tint à le présenter lui-même à sa classe, le mettant ainsi en avant devant tout le monde alors qu'Heero n'avait qu'une idée, se faire le plus discret possible. Grâce au directeur, c'était raté et il sentit tous les regards de sa classe converger vers lui, le mettant horriblement mal à l'aise.

- Tiens Heero, il reste une place à côté à côté de Wufei. Va t'asseoir là-bas, je te souhaite une bonne rentrée.

Docile le japonais se dirigea vers un jeune homme aux yeux bridés qui l'accueillit avec un regard froid. Visiblement il ne semblait pas ravi de se retrouver à côté de lui.

Heero nota qu'ils semblaient être les deux seuls asiatiques de la classe et il se demanda si le directeur avait fait exprés de lui conseiller cette place. Il sortit calmement ses affaires en gardant son masque d'impassibilité, sous le regard pénétrant du chinois à ses côtés qui finit par avoir un petit ricanement.

- Premier jour dans une école française, c'est ça ?

- Hn.

- Tu sais parler français au moins ?

- Peut-être mieux que toi… grogna simplement Heero.

La remarque fit tiquer le chinois qui hésita un court instant entre s'énerver ou bien passer ça sous le coup d'une simple plaisanterie. Il ne choisit véritablement que lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un blondinet quelques tables plus loin, qui lui adressa un grand sourire alors que le professeur entrait déjà en classe et commençait son cours.

Bien… Il passerait pour cette fois.

De son côté, Heero suivit attentivement le cours, ignorant les regards des autres élèves qui venaient parfois se poser sur lui…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

….

La sonnerie indiqua la pause de midi et Wufei se leva d'un bond pour aller rejoindre un blondinet un peu loin dans les rangées. Les autres élèves sortirent précipitamment, apparemment pressés d'aller manger, et lorsque le chinois voulut les suivre, Quatre lui fit un petit sourire et il demanda :

- Et le nouveau ? Il doit être tout seul pour manger, on devrait peut-être lui proposer qu'il vienne avec nous non ?

- Hein ? Mais Quatre… le supplia le chinois.

- Hé au début toi aussi tu étais heureux que je vienne vers toi, alors maintenant c'est à toi de faire un effort !

Wufei baissa les épaules, vaincu. Il savait parfaitement que sans Quatre, il se serait retrouvé tout seul, et il avait vraiment apprécié qu'il soit venu le voir le premier jour de son entrée en lycée, même s'il avait tenté de le cacher…. Au fil des jours, ils étaient devenus amis et depuis quelques temps, leurs sentiments avaient évolués vers quelque chose de plus fort. Jamais Wufei n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer un homme un jour et pourtant… Quatre était différent. Il n'était pas un homme à ses yeux, ni une femme. Il était juste l'être qu'il aimait.

Traînant les pieds, ils s'approchèrent d'Heero alors que celui-ci finissait de ranger ses affaires et Quatre s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

- Tu es tout seul à midi ? Tu veux venir manger avec nous ?

Heero soupira et il fut tenté d'accepter, mais le bon sens l'emporta. Ce n'était pas en s'isolant qu'il allait réussir à s'intégrer dans la classe.

- D'accord.

- Génial ! On passe juste chercher un ami et on va manger à la cantine. Il paraît qu'ils ont fait des frites pour la rentrée !

Ravi Quatre entraîna les deux asiatiques à sa suite et ils allèrent déposer leurs sacs dans les casiers. Quelqu'un semblait les attendre vers les casiers en métal et Heero reconnut le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé le matin même. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est Duo, l'ami dont je te parlais !

Quatre alla le saluer et le visage triste du jeune homme natté s'illumina dés qu'il reconnut le blond. Il se jeta dans ses bras en s'écriant :

- Quat-chouuuu !! Tu m'as manqué pendant ces vacances !!!

Quatre éclata de rire mais sentit brusquement une main appuyer sur son épaule et tous deux tournèrent leurs regards vers Wufei dont le visage fermé était tendu dans une rictus étrange.

Duo s'écarta aussitôt en souriant.

- T'inquiéte pas Wuffy, je ne vais pas te le manger ton Quatre ! Il est à toi, j'y touche pas !

- C'est Wufei Maxwell !

Duo éclata de rire en ajoutant :

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Wuwu… Ca fait du bien de vous revoir ! Alors, vous avez concrétisé cet état ?

- DUO !! s'écria Quatre, ses joues prenant une belle teinte rouge.

Le natté rit de nouveau, avant que son regard ne se reporte sur le japonais qui était resté un peu plus loin.

- C'est qui ?

- Ah Duo, je te présente Heero, c'est un nouveau dans notre classe. Heero, voici Duo, il est en Première littéraire. C'est un ami à nous.

- Un très vieil ami ouaip, on se connaît depuis le bac à sable Quat-chou et moi ! Et toi, tu viens d'où ?

Heero l'écouta à peine… Son regard resta perdu dans les deux améthystes magnifiques qui le regardaient. Jamais encore il n'avait vu des yeux aussi beaux. Ni un visage aussi fin… Duo était un homme et pourtant, en cet instant, Heero le trouva vraiment très beau.

Sa distraction ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Duo qui sourit et passa sa main devant le visage du japonais.

- Hé ho, y a quelqu'un ?

- Oui… Je… Pardon. Je viens du Japon. Mon père travaille pour l'ambassade et comme ma mère est professeur de français, on est venu emménager ici.

- Ah c'est pour ça que tu parles aussi bien ! J'adore ton accent, c'est trop chou ! Bon, on va manger ??

Quatre sourit et s'empara du bras du natté pour l'entraîner vers la cantine, tandis que les deux asiatiques restaient derrière sagement, suivant leurs camarades.

Wufei crut bon alors de préciser :

- Un conseil : je préfère te le dire tout de suite au cas où. Duo est gay, tout comme moi et Quatre, et si tu ne supportes pas ça, je comprendrais que tu t'éloignes. Mais dis une seule réflexion méchante et je te jure que je te le ferais payer !

Heero eut pour la première fois de la journée un petit sourire et il répondit calmement :

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, je ne dirai rien… Parce que je suis moi aussi gay.

…

…

A suivre…

Voilà un début, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Moi ça me change beaucoup, c'est la première fois que j'écris dans un milieu scolaire et ça me fait bizarre… lol

Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : yaoi, angst pour certains passages.

Note : c'est un petit chapitre, dont je ne suis pas très fière. J'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, promis.

En attendant, bonne lecture.

…

….

**Sacrifice myself for you**

…

Sa mère lui avait remis d'autorité le porte-monnaie dans la main, en lui ordonnant gentiment de lui rapporter tout ce qu'elle avait noté sur la liste des courses. Heero avait soupiré mais une fois de plus, il avait plié. De toute façon il était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à sa mère.

Heureusement pour lui, l'épicerie n'était pas trop loin de leur quartier résidentiel et le japonais n'avait pas dû trop marcher pour trouver enfin la petite boutique qui faisait l'angle avec une autre rue. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'inscrit sur la liste, cela serait rapide à trouver.

Mais c'était sans compter l'étalage étonnant de denrées en tout genre qui encombraient les rayons de l'épicerie, transformant la moindre course en une recherche au trésor…

Complètement perdu, Heero erra longtemps entre les rayons, commençant à maudire sa mère d'avoir eu une telle idée. Si elle avait vraiment besoin de toutes ces choses, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris la voiture pour se rendre au supermarché le plus proche ? Pourquoi c'était lui qui s'y collait et surtout pourquoi devait-il se contenter de cette petite épicerie ?

Il allait finir par abandonner quand il aperçut le rayon des produits de beauté pour le corps, catégorie dans laquelle il n'y entendait absolument rien et qui était peut-être encore plus mal rangée que le reste de la boutique…

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Surpris, Heero tourna son regard vers l'inconnu qui lui avait adressé la parole. La première chose qu'il aperçut, ce furent sans doute ces deux émeraudes remplies de curiosité qui le regardaient avec attention. Rarement encore il avait vu des yeux aussi beaux et il en resta bouche bée, clignant à peine des paupières, ressemblant à un poisson hors de l'eau. La scène dû paraître comique au jeune inconnu car il pouffa doucement, ses deux prunelles se teintant d'une agréable lueur amusée. Ce fut surtout le son clair de sa voix, qui lui demandait si tout allait bien, qui sortit Heero de ses pensées et comprenant qu'il était en train de passer pour un idiot, il se reprit rapidement et répondit en balbutiant :

- O... Oui… Je… Je cherche des coton tiges et je…

- Des cotons tiges ? Bien sûr, c'est par ici.

Le jeune homme se dirigea aussitôt vers un endroit qu'il semblait être le seul à connaître et il extirpa comme par miracle une boîte qu'il tendit à Heero, sûr de lui. Ravi le japonais s'en empara en souriant peut-être un peu bêtement.

- Merci, c'est très gentil à vous de m'aider…

A nouveau les deux émeraudes se gorgèrent de cet éclat amusé qui leur allait si bien et le jeune homme répondit en riant :

- Mais de rien. Je suis là pour ça vous savez, je travaille ici…

- Ah… Oh…

Heero, trouve quelque chose à dire avant de passer pour un abruti fini !

- En tout cas merci.

- Vous avez fini ? Venez, je vais vous passer ça en caisse…

Le jeune homme prit son panier des mains et ils se dirigèrent ensemble à la caisse, où il se mit au travail sous les yeux un peu embarrassés du japonais.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il perdait ainsi contenance… Et devant un parfait inconnu en plus ! D'habitude il arrivait à garder un certain contrôle de lui, une assurance qui l'empêchait d'être atteint par quoi que ce soit mais là… Il avait suffit qu'il croise son regard pour qu'il perde tous ses moyens.

Non seulement on se croyait dans un mauvais téléfilm à l'eau de rose mais en plus Heero se sentait vraiment stupide. Il détestait ce sentiment, d'autant plus que la personne en face de lui devait certainement le prendre pour un imbécile, au vu de sa réaction. Et justement… Cela le contrariait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu que ce jeune homme ait une telle pensée de lui.

Il observa en silence chacun de ses gestes, le silence entre eux uniquement troublé par le 'bip' sonore de la caisse enregistreuse.

Il avait vraiment des mains fines… Et cette mèche qui tombait sur son visage lui donnait un côté plutôt viril et mystérieux qu'Heero aimait beaucoup.

- Vous êtes nouveau ici ?

Sursautant, le japonais se reprit plus vite cette fois-ci et il essaya de paraître détendu tout en répondant :

- Oui nous venons d'emménager il y a quinze jours.

- Vous êtes étranger n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca se voit tant que cela…, soupira Heero.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire charmant, un de ces sons dont on ne se lasse pas et il ajouta :

- Ca s'entend surtout. Votre accent est… adorable.

Heero rougit brusquement et toussota pour masquer sa gêne. C'était déjà la deuxième personne qui lui disait cela en une semaine… Il allait finir par croire que c'était vrai.

- Je… Je suis japonais.

- Oh ! Le changement entre nos deux pays doit vous faire bizarre non ?

- Ca va… C'est moins dur que je ne l'aurai cru.

- Vous êtes au lycée ?

- Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

- Vous êtes jeune et puis mon frère m'a parlé d'un étranger japonais arrivé récemment dans son lycée, alors j'ai vite fait le lien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dresse pas des fiches civiles de chacun de mes clients…

Ils rirent tous les deux et cela permit de détendre un peu plus le jeune japonais.

- J'ai 19 ans…

- Oh… Comme moi !

Souriant, Heero ramassa un sac et commença à ranger ses courses, rapidement aidé par le jeune homme.

- Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir des jeunes s'installer par ici… Le quartier commençait à mourir. J'espère que tu reviendras ici.

Surpris que son compagnon soit passé aussi vite au tutoiement, il écarquilla les yeux et seul un sourire amusé lui répondit :

- On peut se tutoyer non ?

- D'accord, concéda le japonais.

En fait, il devait avouer qu'il préférait lui aussi cela. L'idée de se lier d'amitié avec le jeune homme n'était absolument pas déplaisante et il tendit la main à son interlocuteur :

- Je m'appelle Heero Yui.

Ravi, le jeune épicier eut un petit sourire et il serra la main du japonais chaleureusement :

- Et moi c'est Trowa Barton. Enchanté de te connaître.

Ses courses étaient enregistrées, Heero paya et après avoir salué son nouvel ami, il sortit de l'épicerie le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de sa rencontre. Depuis son arrivée en France, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Sauf peut-être avec…

C'est alors qu'il aperçut une silhouette courir vers lui et à sa natte, Heero l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Tiens, quand on parle du loup !

- Hee-chan !! s'exclama Duo, ravi de croiser son ami.

- Maxwell…

- Raaah arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un de mes profs ! Relax Heero, on est ami maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

Son regard glissant vers les sacs qu'il tenait, le japonais ne pu que répondre :

- Quelques courses.

- Oh alors tu as dû faire la connaissance de mon frère !

- Ton… frère ?

- Oui, Trowa ! Il travaille ici depuis trois ans maintenant. A la caisse, un grand brun avec une longue mèche et…

- Oui je l'ai vu. Je ne savais pas qu'il était ton frère.

- En fait c'est mon demi-frère, ma mère était avec son père il y a longtemps…

Voyant que le japonais ne comprenait pas tout, le natté ajouta avec un petit sourire triste :

- Elle est morte il y a une dizaine d'années et je suis resté avec eux.

- Je suis désolé…

- Non tu n'as pas à l'être Hee-chan, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Bon allez je te laisse, j'ai du travail et Trowa va s'inquiéter… A demain au lycée !

Heero regarda le jeune homme s'élancer vers l'épicerie, perplexe. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les deux jeunes gens soient frères…

Et bizarrement il trouvait cela drôlement ennuyant.

Parce que personne n'avait idée de tomber amoureux des deux frères en à peine une semaine ! Et pourtant, il sentait déjà que son cœur n'oublierait ni les émeraudes, ni les améthystes…

…

…

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi…

Genre : yaoi, angst…

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que cette fic vous plaît. Et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Gros bisous à tout le monde.

**Sacrifice myself for you**

…

Trowa regarda avec amusement la silhouette familière entrer dans sa boutique et il lâcha aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de ranger pour se rapprocher du jeune homme.

- Heero ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune homme parut un instant déstabilisé, mais il se reprit bien vite et le sourire qu'il lui offrit aurait fait craquer n'importe qui… D'ailleurs Trowa ne résista pas longtemps et il fit aussitôt la réponse à sa propre question :

- Je vois que tu es en pleine forme ! Ca me fait plaisir. Tu veux quoi aujourd'hui ?

Comme tous les jours Trowa… C'est toi que je viens chercher ici… Uniquement toi. Ton sourire, tes gestes délicats, ton assurance et ta gentillesse. C'est tout que je viens chercher. Parce que je ne peux plus m'en passer pour vivre.

Mais si Heero aurait réellement voulu dire ça, il se contenta de demander quelques fruits afin de faire une tarte, et le petit sourire en coin de Trowa lui mit du baume au cœur.

- Tu cuisines ? C'est rare pour un homme…

- Je suis fils unique alors il a bien fallu que j'apprenne à me débrouiller dans un peu tous les domaines.

- Oui je vois… Remarque moi aussi, avec Duo et…

Remarquant soudain qu'il allait parler de son père, le brun se reprit aussitôt et ajouta un peu précipitamment :

- Oui enfin comme je dois m'occuper de Duo, j'ai aussi dû apprendre à me débrouiller.

Heureusement Heero ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa gêne et il continuait de lui sourire doucement, pas le moins du monde intrigué par sa phrase restée en suspens, ce qui rassura Trowa. Il détestait déballer sa vie à des inconnus et même si le japonais ne l'était plus tout à fait, il n'avait pas pour autant envie de lui parler de ses problèmes familiaux. Tout cela ne regardait que lui et Duo.

Il remplit un sac de pommes et alla le peser, avant de se tourner vers le jeune japonais :

- Ce sera tout ?

Le regard d'Heero ne l'avait quitté un seul instant et il s'approcha en acquiesça silencieusement, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

Trowa appréciait vraiment sa présence : le jeune homme était calme, assuré et avait cette part de gentillesse timide en lui qui le touchait sincèrement. Il ne ressemblait à aucun autre homme qu'il ait pu connaître et le brun aimait cela. Quand Heero était là, il se désintéressait des autres clients pour ne s'occuper que de lui, sans vraiment comprendre l'étrange sentiment qui le poussait vers le jeune homme.

Heero était comme un aimant pour lui et Trowa ne s'était encore rendu compte de leur attitude commune : au fil des jours, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et que Heero revenait dans la boutique, la distance entre eux avait largement diminuée. C'était comme si tous les deux tentaient de se rapprocher et, ne trouvant pas les mots pour l'exprimer, laissaient leurs corps parler. Heero était beaucoup plus souriant avec lui, et ne réservait ce sourire délicieux qu'à lui seul. Dés qu'un client rentrait, il se refermait sur lui-même et la différence était visible. Quant à Trowa, il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu avec le japonais, comme si le jeune homme avait le don de lui faire oublier tous ses soucis.

Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis et leurs cœurs savaient déjà que l'amitié n'était pas le seul lien qui les unissait. Mais leurs esprits refusaient d'écouter pour l'instant et ils se complaisaient dans cette situation.

Trowa pesa les pommes et lui indiqua le prix, tendant juste la main quand Heero lui donna un billet pour régler. Il lui rendit la monnaie et le japonais se pencha sur la caisse pour récupérer les fruits.

L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et Trowa ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Heero était si prés… Si beau… Si… différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il n'était pas fragile comme son jeune frère ou son père, au contraire il émanait de lui une force contre laquelle le jeune homme avait envie de se lover. Une force protectrice… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Trowa songea que cet homme-là serait capable de le protéger. Lui et lui seul.

Bizarrement, le temps sembla également s'arrêter pour Heero et, trop prés de cette bouche à laquelle il rêvait depuis plus d'un mois, il n'hésita pas l'ombre d'un instant et la captura tendrement.

Stupéfait, Trowa en garda les yeux ouverts mais son esprit tout entier s'abandonna au baiser et il aurait aimé que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Cependant, le japonais dut prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire car il s'arrêta brusquement et s'écarta, le feu aux joues

- Pa… Pardon Trowa. Je suis désolé.

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que le jeune japonais s'enfuit de la boutique, son sac de pommes à la main, courant presque dés qu'il fut dehors.

Attendri, le jeune homme s'appuya contre sa caisse en souriant, son cœur battant doucement dans sa poitrine.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Heero…, murmura Trowa, le sourire aux lèvres.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

….

Ce soir-là, en rentrant chez lui, Trowa avait le cœur léger et l'esprit ailleurs. Il avait adoré rêvasser toute l'après-midi dans sa boutique en pensant à Heero. Ces instants n'avaient appartenu qu'à lui et il avait retardé le plus longtemps possible le moment où il avait dû rentrer.

Il savait que chez lui, il n'aurait plus le temps de rêver, plus le temps de laisser son cœur s'affoler gentiment au souvenir du japonais. Il allait devoir se battre, comme tous les soirs, s'entourer de cette carapace qui ne le quittait plus depuis longtemps pour affronter son père, et il devrait protéger Duo. Il haïssait cette situation mais il n'avait pas le choix. Malgré son travail à l'épicerie, il ne gagnait pas suffisamment pour prendre un appartement seul en ville avec Duo. Et puis… Treize était son père, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites, il restait l'homme avec qui il partageait le même sang et quelque part, Trowa respectait encore ce lien, suffisamment pour aider son père dans sa détresse.

L'homme était fou de puis longtemps… Depuis que la mère de Duo était morte en fait. Il n'avait pas supporté son départ et avait tout mis sur le dos du jeune enfant qui n'était pas le sien, s'accrochant avec désespoir à son seul fils. Et Trowa était trop généreux pour partir et l'abandonner à son sort. Il savait que l'homme n'hésiterait pas une minute à se suicider si c'était le cas et le brun ne pourrait jamais vivre avec cela sur la conscience…

Il ouvrit la porte et écouta attentivement le silence qui nimbait la maison toute entière. Le bruit d'un verre qu'on repose indiqua à Trowa la présence de Treize dans la cuisine. Il devait sûrement être en train de se saouler.

Le brun se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Duo à l'étage et il frappa discrètement à sa porte avant de la pousser. Le natté était allongé sur son lit et rêvassait.

Surpris, Trowa s'approcha et passa affectueusement sa main dans ses cheveux en disant :

- Alors Duo, ça va ?

- Oui. Je suis monté directement quand je suis rentré. Tout allait bien.

- D'accord. L'école, ça va aussi ?

Le natté sourit : depuis toujours Trowa le maternait ainsi mais il aimait bien cela. En fait, la vie lui aurait paru insupportable sans le brun… Il se tourna sur le côté, continuant de regarder son grand frère et il sourit doucement :

- Très bien. En fait… Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Les yeux de Trowa s'écarquillèrent et il eut un magnifique sourire avant de se pencher pour écouter les confidences de son jeune frère.

- Fantastique Duo ! Je suis super heureux pour toi !

- Merci… C'est un ami que je connais depuis la rentrée et… C'est vraiment un chic type.

- Et tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ?

- En fait… Je crois que c'est réciproque.

- Huum. Tu sais, dans ces situations-là, il vaut mieux vérifier que se contenter de croire Duo.

Le natté eut une petite moue adorable et il demanda, légèrement inquiet :

- Tu crois que je devrais aller le voir ?

- Oui, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire petit frère ! Dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur et tu verras bien ce qui se passera. En tout cas je suis vraiment heureux pour toi.

- Merci Tro'.

Mais au regard de son frère, Duo comprit qu'il y avait autre chose et il fronça les sourcils, un peu amusé :

- Mais… Et toi ? Tu sembles bien joyeux ?

Trowa rit doucement avant de répondre avec un grand sourire :

- Moi aussi… Je crois que je suis amoureux….

- Whaaa génial Tro !!!

Duo se redressa aussitôt sur son lit, les yeux pétillants de joie et il s'exclama :

- Dis-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir !!!

Joyeux son frère allait lui répondre quand la voix grave de Treize retentit soudain :

- DUO !!!! VIENS ICI !!!

Le natté se figea, tétanisé et Trowa réagit aussitôt, se relevant pour poser une main sur son épaule :

- Calme-toi. J'y vais.

Mais son petit frère attrapa son poignet et le supplia du regard :

- Nooon… Trowa… Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi.

- C'est rien petit frère… Ce n'est rien…, répondit Trowa avec un petit sourire triste, et après lui avoir donné une petite caresse sur la joue, il sortit de la chambre rejoindre son père.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers et son père surgit soudain pour l'attraper par le col et lui donner une gifle violente. Sa tête partit sur le côté et Trowa se mordit la joue sous l'impact, avant d'être rudement secoué par son père :

- Il n'y a plus d'alcool ici !!! Où l'as-tu mis ??? OU ??? Bordel Trowa, si tu ne réponds pas…

Le brun reçut un nouveau coup qui l'envoya au sol et il se reprit immédiatement pour filer en courant jusqu'à la cuisine, où il ouvrit en tremblant le petit placard où se trouvait les casseroles. Et il sortit d'une de ses cachettes connues de lui seul une bouteille qu'il tendit aussitôt à son père qui débarquait, fou furieux.

Treize l'attrapa sans ménagement avant de hurler, apparemment peu décidé à se calmer :

- C'est encore ce petit connard de Duo qui les planque ! J'en suis sûr ! Il veut ma mort !

- Non Papa, je te jure. Duo n'y est pour rien…

Lentement Trowa se rapprocha de lui et passa doucement ses bras autour du corps de son père, essayant de l'amadouer comme toujours par la douceur, afin qu'il n'aille pas s'en prendre à son frère.

- Mouais… Heureusement que tu es là Trowa… Mon fils…

- Oui Papa…

Treize alla s'asseoir et, attrapant le corps mince de son fils par la taille, il grogna :

- Déshabille-toi. Dépêche-toi…

Et alors qu'il avalait une autre rasade de vin, Trowa obéit comme toujours en soupirant.

Du moment que Duo allait bien… Le reste ne comptait pas.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Note : ce chapitre est un peu plus long (guère plus) et plutôt mouvementé… Je pensais faire une fic plus courte mais finalement, elle va être beaucoup plus longue que prévue. J'espère qu'elle ne vous lassera pas pour autant…

Bonne lecture !

…

**Sacrifice myself for you**

…

_Chapitre 4 : Aimer deux personnes à la fois ? _

Bizarrement, alors que la sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours provoquait d'habitude une euphorie sans précédent chez le natté, Duo traîna étrangement dans les couloirs ce soir-là. Son sac posé négligemment sur son épaule, il semblait avoir une furieuse envie de remuer toute la poussière accumulée sur le sol durant la journée avec ses seules chaussures…

Quatre remarqua rapidement son étrange attitude : il avait toujours eu un don pour 'sentir' ce qui n'allait pas chez les autres et abandonnant son petit ami à l'entrée du lycée, lui laissant un petit baiser sur la joue pour le faire patienter, il retourna à l'intérieur en direction de Duo, afin de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer chez son meilleur ami. Le jeune arabe n'était pas un idiot : il savait depuis longtemps qu'il se passait quelque chose dans sa famille, et cela depuis le jour où Duo avait été obligé d'enlever son t-shirt devant lui, dans les vestiaires du gymnase. Les bleus qu'il avait aperçu l'avaient effrayé mais le natté lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais en parler, même à Wufei et Quatre avait tenu parole. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour son jeune ami, comme ce soir-là.

- Duo ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le natté releva précipitamment la tête et ouvrit la bouche avec étonnement, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

- Je… euh… J'attends quelqu'un…

L'esprit du blondinet fonctionna à toute allure et un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Si son intuition ne le trompait pas, il savait qui était cette fameuse personne que le natté attendait, et il ne résista pas à l'envie de taquiner son camarade.

- Hm… Je vois. Il ne s'appellerait pas Heero ce quelqu'un ?

Quatre sut qu'il avait deviné juste quand son ami rougit subitement, baissant la tête pour dissimuler sa gêne. Il rit doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule du natté dans un geste réconfortant.

- Bonne chance…

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça Quatre ? Me fous pas la pression steuplaît, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça…, couina le natté, de plus en plus embarrassé.

Le blondinet éclata de rire cette fois-ci, rire qui s'estompa rapidement quand il aperçut une silhouette maintenant habituelle au bout du couloir.

- Bon je te laisse… A demain Heero ! le salua-t-il d'un bref geste de la main.

Le japonais se contenta d'un simple « hn » peu expressif, et son regard dériva rapidement sur un Duo aux joues rouges pivoine qui semblait contempler le bout de ses chaussures comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Amusé par son jeu, le japonais se rapprocha suffisamment de lui pour observer à son tour les chaussures du natté, et il trancha d'une voix malicieuse :

- Elles sont belles.

Duo releva la tête et lui lança un regard affolé.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tes chaussures. Elles sont belles.

- Heu… Oui… Enfin, je sais pas, je…

Un geste de la main d'Heero coupa aussitôt le bégaiement intempestif du pauvre natté, et il rétorqua dans un sourire :

- Hé, je plaisantais. Tu es bien stressé ce soir. Au fait, pourquoi tu es encore là ? D'habitude tu es le premier à sortir…

- Ah… Oui… C'est… parce que je voulais te parler Heero.

- Me parler ? Et de quoi ?

Le lycée étant vide, ils firent quelques pas en direction de la sortie, marchant tranquillement même si la démarche du natté était légèrement plus nerveuse que celle du japonais.

En fait, à partir du moment où Heero était avec Duo, tout allait bien pour lui. Le japonais ne s'expliquait pas cet état de fait lui-même… Lui qui avait toujours détesté la compagnie des autres, qui avait vécu la plupart du temps en solitaire et qui se complaisait dans cette attitude asociale, avait complètement changé depuis son arrivée en France. En fait, depuis qu'il connaissait Trowa et Duo.

Comment deux personnes avaient-elles pu faire ce petit miracle ? Pourtant elles ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment. Duo dégageait une sorte de fragilité et d'exubérance chaleureuses, alors que Trowa était plus posé et plus sûr de lui, plus mature également. Ils avaient beau être frères, Heero ne les voyait pas ainsi. Dans son esprit, c'était deux personnes totalement opposées mais deux personnes qu'il avait envie de protéger, deux personnes dont la présence lui faisait se sentir important et en même temps… utile. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse.

Il se sentait bien avec les deux jeunes gens et il avait compris depuis un bout de temps qu'il en était amoureux… Des deux à la fois.

Combien de fois cette constatation l'avait-elle empêché de dormir ? Combien de fois avait-il pensé être anormal et surtout immoral ? Et pourtant, ce sentiment ambiguë ne le quittait pas : il était bel et bien amoureux des deux hommes…

Amoureux des améthystes et des émeraudes.

Duo semblait être véritablement gêné, et Heero se dit que cela devait bien être la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Pourtant il savait que le fantasque natté était également capable d'une grande timidité, mais le voir était toujours aussi déstabilisant.

Leurs pas les firent sortir bientôt du lycée et entrevoyant la grille ouverte sur la rue, le natté s'arrêta brusquement, obligeant ainsi le japonais à en faire de même et il se lança enfin :

- Ecoute Heero je… Je préfère te le dire parce que… J'arrive plus à le sortir de ma tête et il faut que je sache… Je… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi mais je comprendrais que cela ne soit pas réciproque ou que tu aies déjà quelqu'un alors…

Heero, qui était resté silencieux et impassible jusque là, un peu étourdi qu'une partie de son rêve devienne réalité, réagit enfin. Doucement sa main vint arrêter le flot de paroles de Duo et, avec un petit sourire étourdissant, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, profitant que la cour soit vide et qu'ils soient enfin seuls.

Le natté, qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction, se perdit totalement dans le baiser, le premier qu'on lui offrait ainsi et sentant son cœur s'emballer, il se dit qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes !

Ils restèrent là à s'embrasser, profitant de ce contact nouveau pour eux mais terriblement enivrant, de cette douce folie qui s'emparait de leurs âmes et qui leur permettait enfin de vivre leurs rêves…

Sans remarquer un regard posé sur eux…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

….

Ce jour-là, son patron étant malade, Trowa avait pu arrêter son travail en milieu de journée et fermer la boutique, à sa plus grande joie. Il avait besoin d'un peu de repos : ces derniers jours avaient été durs, surtout entre les sentiments qui envahissaient son âme et Treize qui était devenu particulièrement violent. Peut-être que quelque part, il avait dû remarquer les sourires béats de son fils aîné et sa rêverie, et il avait sûrement compris que Trowa était tombé amoureux et qu'il était en train de lui échapper. Cette peur l'avait rendu encore plus méchant : il avait bu exagérément tous les soirs de la semaine et pour protéger Duo, Trowa avait été obligé de plier à ses moindres caprices, recevant plusieurs coups et subissant avec horreur ses attouchements pervers. Mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement : l'idée même que son jeune frère subisse les mêmes chose l'horripilait et le dégoûtait. Jamais Treize ne toucherait à Duo, Trowa se l'était promis et pour lui, il était prêt à tout !

Aussi accueillit-il ce repos avec joie et il profita de son après-midi en se baladant en ville : il adorait ces petits moments rien qu'à lui, où il n'était rien qu'un passant dans la foule, un inconnu parmi tous les autres… Un anonyme, avec ses rêves, ses amours et ses envies…

Il fit un peu de lèche-vitrine, repérant quelques cadeaux pour les fêtes futures, et s'acheta même un livre de poche qu'il partit lire dans un des parcs verts de la ville. Il faisait beau et jugeant qu'il avait le temps, n'ayant pas tellement envie de rentrer chez lui tout de suite, il partit acheter un pain au chocolat avant de prendre la direction du lycée. Il connaissait la gourmandise de son jeune frère et il avait également remarqué que cette semaine difficile lui avait coupé l'appétit, lui faisant perdre un peu de poids. Dés que Duo stressait ou se sentait mal, c'était toujours la même chose : il refusait de s'alimenter et cette attitude inquiétait toujours Trowa.

C'est donc armé d'un pain au chocolat qu'il arriva devant le lycée à l'heure de la sortie des cours. On aurait dit une mère poule attendant son gamin mais à vrai dire, les deux jeune gens ayant bien peu apprécié la présence d'une mère à leur côté, ce genre de petits gestes leur faisait du bien, à leur manière.

Bizarrement, son frère n'était pas là à la sortie des cours et quand Trowa croisa Quatre, qui sortait également un peu en retard, il lui demanda s'il n'avait pas croisé son frère. Le blondinet parut embarrassé et il lui rétorqua qu'il allait arriver.

Il attendit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, regardant le lycée se vider au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus étonné de ce retard. Un de ces profs l'avait-il collé ?

Il ne fut jamais plus soulagé quand il vit enfin la silhouette du natté sortir du bâtiment, accompagné par un jeune homme plus grand que lui et plus carré. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils et se rappelant soudain la révélation de Duo qui lui avait affirmé être amoureux, Trowa eut la présence d'esprit de reculer et de se dissimuler au regard des deux jeunes gens. S'ils voulaient un peu d'intimité, il pouvait le comprendre. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir que son jeune frère soit tombé amoureux, même si… quelque part, il en souffrait également, même s'il ne se le serait jamais avoué. Il savait qu'un jour, son frère aurait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie que lui, et il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer jaloux.

Il n'entendit que quelques paroles lointaines, dont il ne compris pas le sens, et étonné de leur silence, il osa enfin sortir sa tête de là où il s'était mis en retrait pour savoir si tout allait bien.

Quel ne fut pas son choc quand il aperçut Heero en train d'embrasser son frère !!!

Heero, celui-là même qui l'avait embrassé il y avait à peine une semaine !

Mais…

Sentant une colère sans nom grandir en lui, le brun revint dans sa cachette, le regard chargé de fureur et de tristesse. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Comment osait-il se moquer de lui ?

Furieux il entendit les deux amants se séparer et c'est seulement au moment où son frère s'approcha de l'endroit où il se tenait qu'il sortit, brandissant le sac contenant le pain au chocolat.

- Trowa !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?? s'exclama Duo en lui sautant au cou.

- Je suis sorti plus tôt et j'en ai profité… Dis donc, cet ami avec qui tu étais…

- Oui, c'est celui dont je t'ai parlé Tro ! Il… On sort ensemble, c'est pas génial ?? Oh je suis tellement heureux !!!

La joie de son frère coupa net les paroles de rancœur et de médisance que Trowa allait sortir. Duo était heureux… Il…

Non il n'avait pas le droit de briser ce bonheur, alors que son jeune frère avait déjà tellement souffert. Si le japonais le rendait heureux alors… Tant pis, il ne ferait rien pour les séparer.

En fait… Il préférait faire son propre malheur plutôt que celui de son frère et tendrement, il passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère en lui offrant un petit sourire :

- Duo, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi….

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

….

Trowa rangeait mécaniquement les boîtes de conserve quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un nouveau client. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée et aperçut Heero qui se faufilait jusque vers lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Salut Trowa, je…

- Tais-toi ! le coupa sèchement le brun en posant la dernière boîte sur la pile.

Surpris et surtout peiné de ce ton agressif, le japonais eut un geste de recul et il demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Ce qui me prends ?... Tu oses me le demander ?

Furieux, laissant éclater cette colère froide qui ne le quittait plus depuis la veille, Trowa se retourna vers le japonais et lui adressa un regard noir avant d'ajouter sèchement :

- Il y a que je t'ai vu embrasser Duo hier… Voilà ce qu'il y a !

- Ecoute justement, il fallait que je t'en parle…

- Non, ne dis rien Heero. Tu es un coureur et ça, je l'ai parfaitement compris !

- Non, attends Trowa !

Le brun semblait furieux, si bien que le japonais n'eut pas d'autre choix : agrippant ses bras, il l'attira à lui et lui vola un baiser de force. Déstabilisé, Trowa se débattit et quand il réussit à se dégager, il s'exclama, hors de lui :

- Mais tu es complètement fou !!!!

- Non Trowa, écoute-moi ! trancha Heero avec force. Je ne suis pas fou, je suis seulement amoureux !!! Amoureux de vous deux, de toi, de Duo… Je suis incapable de choisir ! Je t'en supplie, ne me juge pas aussi sévèrement, mets-toi à ma place !

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent de surprise et toute la tension qui l'habitait retomba doucement. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire mais… Heero semblait tellement sincère.

- Amoureux… de nous deux…

- Oui… Crois-moi, je ne te mentirais jamais là-dessus Trowa. Je… Je suis perdu parce que je vous aime tous les deux et… je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Reste avec Duo, souffla faiblement Trowa.

- Quoi ?

- Reste avec Duo, choisis-le.

- Non, ne me demande pas ça… Je… Je voudrais vous avoir tous les deux, je… J'en deviens fou… !

- Et moi alors ? Tu crois que j'accepterai de faire le malheur de mon frère simplement à cause de tes sentiments passagers et de ton irrésolution ? J'aime Duo, je l'aime plus que tout alors je t'interdis de le faire pleurer, tu m'entends !

- Mais Trowa…

- Non ! Jamais ! Nous deux c'est impossible, parce que je refuse de faire le moindre mal à Duo ! Oublie-moi, et je te préviens, si jamais tu le fais souffrir ou pleurer, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais Heero ! Je ne veux plus te revoir, ne reviens plus jamais ici !

Heero blêmit brutalement et serra les mâchoires tellement fort que même Trowa le vit.

Comment le brun pouvait-il lui demander cela ? Ne plus le revoir alors qu'il l'aimait ? Que voulait-il au juste, les faire souffrir tous les deux ?

- Trowa…

- Ne reviens plus !!

- Non, jamais ! s'écria le japonais. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire de venir ici ! Je reviendrais ici, tous les jours s'il le faut, mais tu finiras par m'accepter et par accepter mes sentiments Trowa ! Je t'aime et j'aime ton frère, et ça tu ne pourras jamais le changer !

Préférant cesser leur discussion là avant qu'elle ne dégénère encore plus, le japonais relâcha Trowa et fit rapidement demi-tour, fuyant pratiquement hors de la boutique.

Le jeune épicier le regarda partir, le cœur serré.

Heero pourrait revenir et essayer de le persuader autant qu'il le voudrait, il ne céderait jamais ! Tout simplement parce que le bonheur de Duo était à ce prix-là…

Lui n'avait aucune importance.

….

…

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi…

Genre : yaoi, angst…

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que cette fic vous plaît. Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir de vous savoir au rendez-vous. Gros bisous à tout le monde.

**Sacrifice myself for you**

…

Une silhouette décidément de plus en plus familière entra dans la petite épicerie. Elle hésita quelques instants dans l'entrée, avant de venir rapidement jusqu'à l'un des rayons pour attraper une boîte, un peu au hasard étant donné que le regard de l'individu ne s'était même pas posé sur son achat, et il revint rapidement vers la caisse, où Trowa l'attendait, comme toujours.

Et comme d'habitude, le japonais lui sourit doucement.

- Je vais prendre ceci.

- D'accord.

Le ton sec et froid de Trowa fit grimacer légèrement Heero qui ne se découragea pas pourtant et reprit, essayant d'engager la conversation :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ca vous fera 2,50 euros.

- Trowa….

Mais le japonais eut beau lui envoyer son regard le plus suppliant, Trowa ne se dérida pas d'un pouce et attendit patiemment la monnaie, ne relevant même pas son regard vers lui.

Un grand soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Heero.

Combien de fois devrait-il recommencer ce cinéma pour tenter d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un mot gentil de la part du français…. ? Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait des jours qu'il venait ici, quotidiennement, et qu'il prenait n'importe quoi juste dans le but de pouvoir se rendre à la caisse et s'approcher de Trowa.

Mais ce dernier restait sourd face à lui. C'est à peine s'il le regardait d'ailleurs. Il s'était même remis à le vouvoyer, et Heero était bien conscient que jamais ils n'avaient été aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre. Trowa mettait volontairement cette distance entre eux, pour le bonheur de son frère… Au détriment du sien et de celui d'Heero.

Parce que le japonais avait beau être heureux et flotter sur un petit nuage chaque fois qu'il était avec Duo, la sensation de manquer de quelque chose le hantait littéralement, quoiqu'il fasse. Trowa l'obsédait, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'avoir comme son frère… Qu'il n'avait pas réussi à réaliser ce rêve de serrer les deux hommes qu'il aimait contre lui.

La blessure de son cœur s'ouvrait à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette épicerie, et elle saignait de plus belle quand il la quittait, à chaque fois de plus en plus déçu. Mais malgré l'attitude froide et distante de Trowa, il n'abandonnait pas. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de renoncer à ses rêves, tout simplement.

Il prit quelques pièces et les déposa dans la main tendue de Trowa. Ses doigts effleurèrent la paume mais Trowa resta insensible et rangea le tout dans sa caisse. Heero lui n'avait pas réussi à ignorer le frisson qui l'avait parcouru à ce simple toucher et un soupir de plus lui échappa.

- Trowa, s'il te plaît… Arrête ça, arrête de m'ignorer, je n'en peux plus.

Le brun leva alors un regard terriblement froid sur son compagnon et lança amèrement, la colère pointant sous sa voix :

- Ne venez plus ici, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Et ça ne m'a pas empêché de revenir Trowa ! Je reviendrais tous les jours s'il le faut, jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes et que tu acceptes mon amour !!! s'écria le japonais, emporté.

- Taisez-vous.

- Non je ne me tairai pas Trowa !!! Je ne me tairai jamais et je reviendrai demain, et après-demain, et ainsi jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes Trowa ! J'aime Duo mais je t'aime aussi et je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi !

Le brun allait répondre quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit, signalant un nouveau client. Les deux jeunes gens se rembrunirent aussitôt, essayant de dissimuler leur petit rixe à l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer, mais dés qu'il fut passé, Heero murmura entre ses dents serrées :

- A demain.

- Ne revenez pas.

La cruauté de Trowa lui faisait peur parfois et le japonais prit son sac avant de fuir la boutique, encore plus blessé que d'habitude, mais refusant à voir l'évidence. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Trowa, il ne pouvait pas… C'était plus fort que lui.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

….

Il revint ainsi de nombreux mois, torturant psychologiquement Trowa qui s'était promis de résister, et dont le serment devenait de plus en plus dur chaque fois que le japonais revenait. Il en vint même à redouter le son de la clochette qui s'agitait dés que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, et il appris à détourner le regard loin de l'entrée chaque fois qu'elle retentissait.

Il n'en pouvait plus : à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de fermer son cœur à double tour et de se glacer de l'intérieur, et à chaque fois, il blessait un peu plus Heero, sans vraiment le vouloir. Mais c'était sa manière à lui de se protéger et de se sacrifier pour son frère.

De toute façon… Treize ne le laisserait jamais partir, il en avait bien conscience. Mais le sort de Duo ne l'intéressait pas et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être… quitter la maison pour aller avec Heero, loin de leur fou furieux de père. Cela déchirerait le cœur de Trowa, mais il savait que cela serait nécessaire à l'équilibre de Duo.

Ces derniers temps, quelque chose n'allait pas. Treize était pire que d'habitude… Il buvait davantage, frappait plus fort et devenait de plus en plus pervers. Trowa en gardait des marques impressionnantes sur le corps, qu'il dissimulait sous des vêtements amples et longs, mais la douleur était là. Son père était devenu un monstre mais… il restait son père, et contre cela, le cœur de Trowa ne pouvait pas se battre.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur pour Duo. Pour l'instant, il était à la maison quand les crises de violence s'emparaient de son père et il avait toujours réussi à les canaliser sur lui, mais qu'en deviendrait-il le jour où Duo rentrerait plus tôt ? Où il ne serait pas là ? Et où son père deviendrait fou ?

Rien que l'idée qu'il puisse lui faire du mal le torturait et il était de plus en plus persuadé qu'il devait se dépêcher de faire quelque chose avant qu'un malheur n'arrive. Il en allait de la sécurité de Duo.

Aussi, quand la clochette d'entrée retentit ce jour-là, Trowa tourna un regard résolu vers la silhouette familière du japonais.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Heero croisa enfin son regard, alors que le brun s'approchait de lui, et son cœur s'affola.

Allait-il lui pardonner ? Lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Qu'il avait compris que ses sentiments étaient sincères ?

- Trowa…, dit-il avec émotion.

- Est-ce que Duo peut dormir chez vous… ?

- Pa… Pardon ? balbutia le japonais, bien loin de la déclaration à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Emmenez Duo. Loin de moi.

- Mais attends, qu'est-ce qui te prends Trowa ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

Le brun prit une grande inspiration, le cœur déjà lourd de ce qu'il allait dire. Mais annoncer ainsi à Heero le danger que courait le natté n'était pas la bonne solution : il risquait de prévenir quelqu'un et cette fois-ci, Treize ne s'arrêterait plus.

Non, pour le protéger, il fallait inventer n'importe quoi.

- Je ne le supporte plus et vous non plus. Vous me dégoûtez tous les deux alors je veux qu'il dégage le plus vite possible. Sinon… Je vais finir par le haïr.

- Attends Trowa, tu déconnes là ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu adores Duo !! Raisonne-toi voyons !

Heero était scandalisé : comment le brun pouvait-il affirmer cela aussi… froidement ? Sans aucun sentiment, hormis cette grimace de dégoût sur son visage ? A quel jeu stupide jouait-il ?

- Si tu es fâché à cause de moi, je comprendrais, mais ne fais pas ça à Duo. Il t'adore, il ne parle que de toi et….

- Ta gueule Heero !! Soit tu le prends chez toi, soit je le fous dehors, c'est clair ? Je ne veux plus voir sa sale tronche de petit merdeux !

La violence et l'amertume de Trowa firent l'effet d'une douche froide à Heero, qui fronça les sourcils, sentant une colère sans nom monter en lui.

- Espèce de… salaud !!! Comment tu oses lui faire ça ? Toi... Tu t'es bien foutu de notre gueule hein ?!

Il voulut empoigner le français par le col mais ce dernier le repoussa brutalement et fou furieux, Heero lui décocha un coup de poing violent, l'envoyant au sol, avant de le toiser de haut :

- Tu n'es qu'une ordure et c'est seulement maintenant que tu montres ton vrai visage. Très bien, sois content, je vais emmener Duo loin de toi. Je vais le protéger de toi. Mais je t'interdis de le revoir, tu m'entends ?

Et là-dessus, il fit demi-tour, courant presque pour sortir de la boutique. Trowa en resta quelques minutes sonné, ayant du mal à faire face à ses sentiments.

Il savait qu'il faisait cela pour le bien de Duo, qu'il ne songeait qu'à le protéger mais… Il se rendait compte soudain de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de faire…

Et si jamais le japonais lui interdisait de voir Duo comme il l'avait dit, il… il n'y arriverait jamais, tout seul.

Il se redressa en tremblant, horriblement secoué et essuya le sang qui avait coulé de sa lèvre ouverte. Son cœur battait à un rythme désordonné et il essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer, mais sans grand succès. Et quand une heure plus tard Duo l'appela sur son portable, il n'osa pas décrocher.

Tremblant plus que de raison, il se contenta d'envoyer un sms en disant :

« Laisse-moi. Suis Heero, avec lui tu seras heureux. »

…

…

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture!

…

**Sacrifice myself for you**

…

_Chapitre 6: Quand la douleur efface tout_

…

…

Duo était évidemment revenu voir Trowa dans la boutique. Comme il ne répondait pas à ses sms, il avait voulu en avoir le cœur net. 

Heero était devenu étrange depuis quelques jours, et tout s'était précipité: il avait fait ses paquets précipitamment quand le japonais lui avait dit qu'il pourrait venir habiter chez lui, avec l'accord de ses parents. Il avait profité d'un moment où son père n'était pas là pour s'enfuir en quelque sorte, mais il savait que Treize ne le remarquerait même pas… Il ne montait jamais dans sa chambre, il se contentait de l'appeler en hurlant des injures. Il ne se rendrait pas compte que Duo était parti et de cela, le jeune homme était presque heureux. 

Vivre avec Heero dans la même maison, être accepté par ses parents qui étaient vraiment très tolérants et qui l'avaient accueilli chaleureusement, comme une vraie famille, (Heero les ayant mis au courant du danger que Duo courait à rester avec son frère) tout cela avait mis Duo sur un petit nuage dont il n'aurait pas aimé redescendre s'il n'y avait eu Trowa. 

Depuis ce jour où Heero était revenu furieux, il avait refusé qu'il aille le voir, qu'il l'appelle ou qu'il lui envoie des messages. Duo s'était révolté contre cette idée, ayant peur d'être passé d'un père fou à un amant tyrannique, mais quand le japonais, avec un petit air contrit et désolé, lui avait dit que c'était pour son bien, que son frère ne méritait pas toute cette estime que le natté avait pour lui, tout s'était embrouillé…

Que s'était-il passé pour qu'Heero réagisse ainsi? Qu'avait-il appris sur Trowa qui semblait l'horrifier? 

Le natté n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner le garçon qui l'avait aidé depuis toujours et qu'il aimait… plus qu'un frère. 

Il avait fini par désobéir et par revenir au magasin alors qu'il avait une heure de libre, inquiet et surtout impatient de revoir son frère. Trowa était là, comme toujours, en train de ranger des cartons, et le natté se rendit compte qu'il semblait avoir un peu de mal à se baisser. 

Qu'est-ce que Treize avait encore fait? Cet homme n'était pas son père et Duo le haïssait de toute son âme, aussi avait-il du mal à comprendre l'attachement et le lien qu'il existait entre l'homme et Trowa. Pour lui qui n'avait pas connu son vrai père, et très peu sa mère, il avait du mal à saisir l'importance parfois des liens familiaux. Sauf peut-être lorsqu'il s'agissait de Trowa.

Il entra dans la boutique et s'approcha, pour la première fois de sa vie mal à l'aise avec Trowa.

Ce dernier se redressa en entendant la sonnette et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Duo. Il lâcha aussitôt les boîtes qu'il tenait et se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine avec force et tendresse. 

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… 

- Duo…

Sidéré mais dans le fond réellement heureux, le natté se blottit contre lui, retenant difficilement son émotion. C'était fou la douleur que pouvaient engendrer quelques jours de séparation entre lui et Trowa. A croire qu'ils étaient liés comme les doigts de la main. 

- Tu m'as manqué mon frère. 

- Toi aussi… 

L'émotion était également sensible chez Trowa qui finit par s'écarter légèrement, et il passa gentiment sa main dans ses cheveux. 

Mais devant le regard sérieux et peiné de son jeune frère, il soupira et comprit qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Duo n'était pas venu ici pour acheter un paquet de pâtes ou pour se contenter de le serrer dans ses bras. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire et de points à éclaircir… 

- Allez viens, ne restons pas là pour parler…

Il entraîna son jeune frère à l'arrière de la boutique, où ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés. Duo savait pertinemment que Trowa détestait laisser le magasin sans surveillance afin de pallier aux différents voleurs, et s'il l'emmenait ici c'était qu'il avait des choses importantes à lui dire… 

Dés qu'ils furent entrés, Trowa lui présenta une caisse solide et s'assit sur une autre. Ils se trouvaient dans l'endroit où ils stockaient les réserves pour le magasin et même s'il y faisait un peu froid, Duo était heureux d'avoir cette intimité avec son frère. 

Il ne prit pas de gant et attaqua tout de suite: 

- Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe Tro'! Heero a l'air… de s'être disputé avec toi. Il refuse que je vienne te voir, il a vraiment l'air furieux contre toi tu sais. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? 

- Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû t'en parler avant mais… J'ai décidé au dernier moment. Pour l'instant Duo, il vaut mieux que tu quittes la maison. Tu as remarqué comme Papa était ces derniers temps? 

- Oui… Il est devenu de plus en plus violent.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose un jour! Si jamais il s'en prend à toi alors que je suis sorti, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais! Si tu restes chez Heero, je serais rassuré.

- Mais… Et toi Tro'! 

- Pour l'instant, je gère ses crises, ne t'inquiète pas. Avec moi, il n'est pas…

- Comme avec moi. Oui je sais.

Devant l'air résigné et un peu contrit de Duo, son frère posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

- Mais pourquoi Heero est ainsi? 

- Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire la vérité alors… je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus de toi chez nous et que je ne voulais plus te voir. Il l'a mal pris et je comprends qu'il m'en veuille à vrai dire.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité Tro'? Heero comprendra, il n'est pas comme ça, je te le jure!

- Pour qu'il aille tout dire à la police et que Papa soit arrêté? Je sais que Papa n'est pas un père exemplaire et qu'il t'a fait beaucoup de mal mais… Je ne supporterai pas de le voir derrière les barreaux. Il a suffisamment souffert comme cela, tu ne crois pas? S'il te plaît Duo, comprends-moi…

Le natté soupira. Comme toujours, son frère trouvait encore des excuses à leur père. Pourtant il savait au fond de lui que Treize n'était qu'un salaud et qu'il ne méritait pas la bonté de Trowa, mais le brun avait l'air tellement anxieux à son sujet que Duo ne voulut pas rajouter une couche à ses problèmes.

- D'accords. Je ne dirais rien à Heero. Mais toi, tu me promets de faire attention, compris?

- Oui.

Le sourire de Trowa valait tous les sourires du monde en cet instant. Il semblait tellement fier de voir à quel point son petit frère avait grandi… 

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

….

Les jours passèrent, un peu vides sans la présence de Duo à ses côtés. Lui qui avait décidé de l'écarter pour le protéger, commençait à regretter amèrement son geste. La dicton 'loin des yeux, loin du cœur' lui apparaissait soudain tellement stupide… Au contraire, plus le temps passait, et plus Trowa pensait à son frère. Il ne quittait plus son esprit, ni son cœur. 

A l'idée même de devoir rentrer dans cette maison où il n'était plus, il retardait volontairement la fermeture du magasin, peu pressé d'aller retrouver son père. Jusque là, il fallait croire qu'il n'avait jamais compris la réelle importance que Duo avait pour lui, et il en faisait le triste constat. 

Certes, il revenait de temps en temps, échappant à la surveillance d'Heero qui se transformait de plus en plus en chien de garde dés qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais dans le fond, ce n'était pas plus mal que le japonais devienne ainsi: Trowa était maintenant sûr que son frère était en sécurité, et heureux. C'était tout ce qui comptait. 

Pour l'instant, il se contentait de ces rencontres volées au temps, de ces instants où ils se retrouvaient enfin tous les deux et déballaient un flot de parole continu tout juste bon à cacher leur émotion. 

Et justement, Duo lui avait envoyé le matin même un sms lui indiquant qu'il passerait dans l'après-midi… En jetant un coup d'œil sur son montre, Trowa ne pu s'empêcher de tiquer. L'heure était déjà bien avancée et il n'avait toujours pas vu le bout du nez de son frère. 

A six heures, il commença réellement à s'inquiéter et il prit son téléphone, bien décidé à savoir ce qui se passait. Rester dans l'ignorance était peut-être le pire de tout et il sentit son cœur s'emballer alors que le téléphone de Duo sonnait dans le vide… 

Il sursauta presque quand on décrocha et toute la tension qui l'habitait tomba d'un coup alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix de son frère:

- Trowa?

- Oui c'est moi. Tu avais dit que tu passerais et je commençais à m'inquiéter… Tout va bien?

- Non…

Au long soupir qui suivit, Trowa sentit son cœur se serrer et il retint sa respiration pour demander:

- Duo… qu'est-ce qui se passe? 

- C'est Heero. Ou plutôt ce sont ses parents….

Cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus aucun doute: Duo était en train de pleurer! Ce qui ne rassura absolument pas Trowa.

- Ils ont eu un accident de voiture. Un camion qui les a percuté… Oh Trowa… Ils étaient tellement gentils avec moi, ils m'ont accueilli sans rien dire, ils m'ont accepté dans leur famille et…

Trowa pâlit brusquement… Il avait écouté aujourd'hui les informations au poste de radio, d'une oreille plutôt distraite. On y avait parlé de ce camion qui avait perdu le contrôle sur la nationale et qui avait fauché plusieurs voitures en sens inverse, occasionnant beaucoup de morts. Sur le coup, il avait eu une pensée pour toutes les familles qui se retrouvaient soudain orphelines d'un de leur membre, mais… Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que cela les toucherait de si prés. Que parmi tous ces morts, il y en avait qu'il connaissait, ou plutôt, que son frère connaissait. 

- Duo, je… 

Comment trouver ses mots? Comment réconforter son frère si loin de lui, avec comme seul aide ces mots inutiles et sans aucune force? 

Il aurait tellement aimé le serrer dans ses bras en cet instant, le réconforter comme il le faisait toujours.

Et… Heero… 

Il revit ses sourires timides et sa gentillesse alors qu'il passait dans sa boutique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu, mais Trowa en gardait un bon souvenir, malgré tout ce qui avait pu les séparer. 

Mon dieu, Heero… Il devait être anéanti. 

Son frère pleurait toujours au téléphone et il demanda d'une voix blanche:

- Et Heero? Comment… Commenta-t-il réagi? 

- Mal… Il s'est replié sur lui-même et je n'arrive plus à le faire parler. C'est terrible Trowa, je… J'ai l'impression qu'il est comme mort: il enferme la douleur en lui et il refuse de la faire sortir. Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… 

La détresse était sensible dans la voix de son frère et Trowa répondit presque machinalement, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait:

- Je vais passer. Je vais venir Duo. 

- Trowa… Dépêche-toi…. S'il te plaît. 

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

….

Trowa était venu, fermant précipitamment la boutique. Il avait trouvé sans problème le chemin jusqu'à la maison d'Heero et avait été accueilli par son frère en pleurs, qui s'était aussitôt jeté dans ses bras. Il l'avait consolé, ne pensant même pas à entrer à l'intérieur. Ce sentiment surprotecteur dés qu'il s'agissait de Duo l'avait étouffé et il avait été incapable de bouger avant de sentir son frère se calmer. 

Là, Duo avait insisté pour qu'il entre, et il s'était arrêté devant la porte du salon, incapable d'aller plus loin. 

Heero était assis dans le canapé et son regard perdu devant lui voulait en dire long sur son état psychologique. Il était tellement pâle, et avait l'air tellement désemparé que Trowa sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Du garçon adorable qui lui avait si souvent rendu visite, il ne restait rien, sinon une coquille vide et effroyablement blanche. 

Duo avait parfaitement raison: Heero était comme mort. 

Le natté lâcha un grand soupir et baissant la tête, il entraîna son frère dans la cuisine pour lui proposer de boire quelque chose. Trowa n'avait pas le cœur à ça, pas après le spectacle affligeant qu'il venait de voir, mais il accepta et se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Duo le rejoignit peu après et ils restèrent là pendant de longues minutes silencieuses. 

- Ils ont appelé à midi… Ils avaient trouvé la carte d'identité de sa mère. C'est Heero qui a répondu. J'ai cru qu'il allait devenir fou, j'ai eu tellement peur. Il tremblait, il bégayait, il était dans un état de nerf épouvantable. Et puis, il s'est assis et ne s'est pas relevé. Oh Trowa, comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? 

- Je ne sais pas petit frère… Mais il va falloir être fort maintenant, pour Heero. Il a besoin de toi. 

- Oui je sais… 

Ils avaient un peu parlé, mais les mots semblaient tellement dérisoires qu'ils s'étaient vite arrêtés. Duo était très fatigué, ce qui n'était pas étonnant après une journée pareille, et quand Trowa le vit piquer du nez, il insista pour qu'il aille se coucher. Et comme son frère refusait de laisser Heero seul, le brun se proposa pour rester là cette nuit. 

Le sourire contrit que lui offrit son petit frère le bouleversa et finalement, il l'accompagna jusque dans sa chambre et le borda même, déposant un baiser sur son front pour l'aider à s'endormir.Ce n'est que lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner que Duo attrapa sa manche et qu'il murmura d'une voix endormie:

- Il souffre tellement… Mais je n'arrive pas à percer sa carapace. Il ne veut pas me parler, je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Dors Duo, je m'en occupe, répondit Trowa. 

Il attendit quelques minutes qu'il s'endorme, ce qui fut rapide. Duo était encore jeune et cette disparition soudaine, plus la douleur d'Heero, incommensurable, l'avaient épuisé. Trowa sortit enfin, éteignant la lumière, et il rejoignit le salon d'un pas silencieux. 

Heero était toujours là. Terriblement pâle dans la lumière faible du salon. Et la même douleur surgit en Trowa, horrible. 

Il n'osa pas entrer dans le salon, restant à distance d'Heero. Le jeune homme devait le détester après leur dernière altercation, et nul doute qu'il prendrait mal le fait de le retrouver chez lui aujourd'hui. 

Aussi dans un soupir, Trowa s'apprêta à faire demi-tour et à retourner à la cuisine, quand une voix grave et lugubre résonna, le figeant aussitôt:

- Il a fallu que cela arrive pour que tu viennes me voirTrowa ? 

Le brun déglutit quand son regard croisa celui d'Heero. Transpirant de douleur et de souffrance, englouti sous la tristesse… Bizarrement, il lui rappela Duo, les jours où tout allait mal. Et instinctivement, il réagit comme il l'aurait fait pour son frère: il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'Heero, son regard ne quittant pas le sien, avant de tendre les bras pour le serrer contre lui. 

- Heero… 

Cependant le japonais ne bougea pas, refusant presque l'étreinte de Trowa et il lâcha, amer: 

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je croyais que tu me détestais, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici? 

Il y avait tellement de morgue et de douleur dans sa voix que Trowa soupira.

- Qui a dit que je te détestais? Heero… 

Le japonais se tendit soudain et brusquement, les larmes se mirent à affluer dans ses yeux. Sa tristesse inondant tout, ravageant le semblant de raison et de force qu'il lui restait.

Et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il releva soudain la tête et posa sa main sur la nuque de Trowa. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser violent et douloureux, un baiser urgent et désespéré…

…

…

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture !

…

**Sacrifice myself for you**

…

..

_Chapitre 7 : Colère_

…

…

Trowa se releva lentement et déplaça délicatement le bras d'Heero de manière à ce qu'il ne se rende pas compte de son geste. Le jeune homme dormait enfin, le visage pâle et encore mouillé de ses larmes, mais il dormait et Trowa espérait sincèrement que cela l'aiderait un peu.

Il récupéra ses vêtements sur le sol et s'habilla rapidement, rougissant légèrement en repensant à la veille. Ils… ils avaient totalement perdu les pédales l'espace de quelques heures. Peut-être était-ce le baiser d'Heero, peut-être était-ce sa tristesse et son désespoir qui avaient poussé Trowa à rester. Il ne savait pas mais toujours est-il qu'il se rappelait encore des caresses de ses mains sur sa peau brûlante, il se rappelait son regard rempli de larmes alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour…

Il avait trahi Duo ce soir. Mais il avait enfin assouvi le désir que renfermait son cœur depuis trop longtemps. Il avait l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas respiré aussi bien.

Pourtant, maintenant que l'euphorie était passée, il se rendait compte de sa bêtise et c'est pour cela qu'il se dépêchait de s'habiller avant que Duo ne l'aperçoive et ne se rende compte de ce qui s'était passé.

Que pourrait-il lui dire le cas échéant ? Qu'il avait couché avec Heero pour le réconforter ? Il imaginait déjà le regard de son frère et cela le tétanisait : non Duo ne devait jamais savoir ça ! Jamais ! Sinon il ne pourrait plus se regarder lui-même dans une glace.

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et il attrapa ses dernières affaires qui restaient avant de rejoindre la cuisine où se trouvait l'entrée. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était déjà en retard à son travail et il allait se dépêcher de sortir quand une ombre sur le sol l'arrêta net…

Il écarquilla les yeux et osa relever son regard vers la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte menant aux chambres.

Le regard de Duo était rempli d'une haine que Trowa ne lui avait jamais vu. Il sentit sa propre respiration se couper alors que la sentence muette de son frère tombait : il savait ! Il savait tout et… il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Duo je… »

« Dégage ! »

« Ecoute-moi Duo, s'il te plaît… »

« Non !!! Dégage, je ne veux plus te revoir !!! DEGAGE !!! »

L'injonction serra le cœur de Trowa et pourtant, il lui obéit. En quelques secondes, sans même qu'il prenne vraiment conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se rua à l'extérieur et se mit à courir dans la rue, le regard de haine de son frère le poursuivait sans relâche.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait… ?

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

….

L'enterrement eut lieu et durant toute la cérémonie, Heero chercha du regard Trowa.

Il se sentit pitoyable de ne pas réussir à se concentrer sur la cérémonie, de ne pas écouter plus que cela les paroles du prêtre mais… son cœur cherchait Trowa. Au-delà de toute compréhension.

Sa main ne cessa pas de serrer celle de Duo durant tout ce temps, mais son autre main… tremblait de n'avoir rien à serrer, sinon ce maudit papier où était retranscrites les paroles des chants religieux.

Il pleura, énormément, tout le temps pratiquement, incapable de supporter l'idée que désormais il ne verrait plus ses parents. Mais incapable également de supporter l'idée que Trowa ne l'aiderait pas dans cette épreuve.

Il avait Duo mais… C'était comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il aimait sincèrement le jeune homme mais bizarrement, même si la peine de Duo le toucha, sa présence ne l'aida pas autant qu'il l'avait souhaité.

Il aimait deux hommes et en ce jour de deuil, l'absence de l'un des deux le faisait souffrir au-delà de toute imagination.

Il regarda les cercueils disparaître en terre et resta longtemps agenouillé devant les tombes creusées, même lorsque sa famille et ses proches s'éloignèrent et disparurent. Il resta là avec Duo à ses côtés et eut un mal fou à se résoudre de dire adieu définitivement à ses parents.

Quant à Duo, juste derrière lui, il serrait les mâchoires et attendait, le cœur serré. Sa haine pour Trowa s'était apaisée, comme toujours : il était incapable d'en vouloir à son frère mais… Son geste était impardonnable. Il avait osé se moquer de lui, profiter de leur désespoir devant la mort des parents d'Heero pour abuser de leur confiance. Et coucher avec Heero… C'était surtout cela que Duo ne supportait pas : parce qu'en un sens, il avait l'impression que Trowa avait profité de la douleur de son compagnon pour parvenir à ses fins. Et ces méthodes ne ressemblaient absolument pas au Trowa qu'il connaissait.

Subissait-il l'influence de Treize à ce point-là… ? Devenait-il aussi pervers que leur père ?

Ce jour-là, sur la tombe des parents d'Heero, Duo fit une promesse solennelle : il ne laisserait plus Trowa approcher d'Heero. Il ne le laisserait jamais lui faire autant de mal que Treize avait pu en causer. Jamais.

Trowa l'avait peut-être protégé autrefois mais désormais… c'était à lui de veiller sur Heero à sa manière.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

….

Le temps passa, seul capable d'effacer certaines douleurs, ou d'en réveiller d'autres… Tous trois ruminèrent dans leur coin : Heero parce qu'il avait perdu ses parents et sentait encore parfois le goût de la peau de Trowa le soir, Duo parce qu'il se sentait trahi et ne supportait pas cette idée, et enfin Trowa, parce qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle des deux autres et commençait à se poser la question terrible de savoir si un jour, son frère serait capable de lui pardonner son ignoble geste.

Dans tous les cas, chacun d'entre eux connut de longues heures de solitude douloureuse, où parler devenait impossible et on ne pouvait plus que se renfermer sur soi en essayant de refermer ses blessures.

Mais dans l'équation, il ne fallait pas oublier Treize. Treize que le départ de Duo avait énervé et qui en était devenu plus violent, plus obscène. Son esprit était devenu fou depuis longtemps, mais son état semblait s'aggraver depuis quelques temps. Il buvait beaucoup trop, au-delà de ce que son corps pouvait supporter et il n'était pas rare qu'il s'effondre ivre mort à même le sol. Et ces excès le perturbaient de plus en plus, le poussant à devenir odieux avec Trowa… Il osa des gestes qu'il n'avait jamais fait, des coups qu'il n'aurait jamais donné… Et Trowa, déjà affreusement mal à l'idée que son frère devait lui en vouloir, dû supporter cela en plus, au risque de se détruire physiquement et moralement une bonne fois pour toute.

Et puis, un jour… Il ne tint plus. Il fallait qu'il voit Duo, il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il le touche, qu'il lui explique ce qui s'était passé.

L'absence de son frère était pire qu'un poison pour lui, pire que Treize ! Elle le tuait à petit feu ! Jamais encore il ne s'était rendu compte à quel point il tenait à Duo : soudain toute sa vie semblait n'avoir tourné qu'autour de lui, qu'autour de cet être qu'il avait protégé et trahi en même temps. Et confusément, découvrant avec stupeur ces sentiments pour la première, il comprit maladroitement qu'il aimait Duo… Comme un frère et… un peu plus que cela. Parce que dans le fond, ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang entre eux, ils n'étaient frères que de mots et de pensées. Et encore… cela faisait combien de temps que Trowa avait ce genre de sentiments ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ? Pourquoi s'être caché les yeux à ce point ?

Alors ce jour-là, il prit son courage à deux mains et prit une heure à son travail pour aller retrouver Duo à la sortie du lycée. Il avait acheté un croissant au chocolat, comme il aimait le faire avant, et attendit de longues minutes non loin de l'entrée, guettant les élèves des yeux.

Son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyre : Treize n'y était pas allé de main morte durant toute la semaine et le jeune homme avait les traits tirés et pâles. Il semblait sur le point de craquer, mais pourtant il trouva l'énergie pour se relever quand il aperçut Duo qui s'avançait, accompagné par deux amis qui l'interrogèrent du regard en se rendant compte qu'il était attendu.

Duo se rembrunit en apercevant son frère et fit signe à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre, avant de se diriger d'un pas raide vers lui. On pouvait lire la même animosité sur son visage et Trowa esquissa maladroitement un sourire en espérant qu'il réussirait à l'adoucir.

« Tiens, je t'ai apporté un croissant au… »

Duo frappa violemment le petit sac que lui tendait son frère et lui demanda sèchement :

« Tu comptais m'acheter avec cela ? »

« Non Duo, pas du tout. » tenta de se reprendre Trowa. « Je suis uniquement venu pour te parler. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire Trowa, absolument rien ! Tu t'es moqué de moi mais le pire, c'est que tu as osé t'en prendre à Heero et ça je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Depuis quand tu avais des vues sur lui ? Depuis quand tu m'as menti pour te le faire hein ? »

Trowa pâlit devant ce flot d'accusations et ne trouva qu'une seule solution pour se défendre :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Heero était déjà venu me voir et il avait dit avoir des sentiments pour moi… Je n'ai pas cherché à profiter de la situation, pas du tout, cela s'est fait comme ça, je…. »

Il ne pu pas finir sa phrase car le poing de Duo s'abattit violemment sur sa joue et propulsa Trowa au sol. La douleur de son dos se réveilla au moment même et le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur le sol en gémissant, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Mais au lieu de l'aider, Duo hurla, hors de lui :

« Espèce de pourriture !!! Comment oses-tu dire qu'Heero t'aimait ? Pourquoi tu me sors des horreurs pareilles ! Tu es dégueulasse, plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte… que tu es comme Treize, exactement comme lui ! Tu es même pire parce que tu m'as fait croire que je pouvais compter sur toi avant de me frapper dans le dos ! Je te déteste, tu entends ? Ne reparais plus jamais devant moi ! »

Et sur ce, Duo s'enfuit en courant, s'éloignant rapidement de son frère sans même jeter un coup d'œil sur lui. Il avait parfaitement remarqué la souffrance qui transpirait dans ses traits du visage, et la façon saccadée qu'il avait de respirer mais il s'en moquait : tout cela n'était plus son affaire, et Trowa… n'était plus son frère.

…

…

A suivre….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Oui je sais, vous allez vous dire « une revenante, elle ne manque pas d'air celle-là ! Après nous avoir abandonné ainsi…» J'assume, mon retard est impardonnable, mais les fics se révèlent aussi obsédante que ces musiques qu'on chantonne sans cesse et qui ne quittent pas votre esprit avant de l'avoir écouté une bonne fois pour toute. Ben les fics, c'est un peu pareil : faut les finir parce que de toute façon, elles ne quitteront pas votre esprit.

En espérant que la lecture vous plaira toujours autant qu'avant, et que je n'ai pas perdu ma plume.

Bonne lecture !

Ps : je dois avouer que le triangle amoureux était difficile à gérer mais heureusement, certaines de vos reviews m'ont guidé pour la suite, alors merci à vous tous !

_Chapitre 8 : Réagis, bon sang ! _

Toute situation a forcément une solution. Qu'elle soit celle qu'on attendait ou non, elle existe. Et c'était ce à quoi se raccrochait désespérément Duo.

Son amant avait perdu ses parents, son frère l'avait trompé et avait abusé d'Heero, et pour couronner le tout, il lui avait menti en prétextant qu'Heero nourrissait des sentiments pour lui ! C'était un peu comme s'autoriser un dernier shoot alors qu'on a déjà 3g d'alcool dans le sang… Et à la colère déstabilisante du début, la rage dévastatrice qui s'était emparée de lui quand il avait affronté son frère, s'ajoutait désormais le doute terrible de se demander s'il s'agissait véritablement d'un mensonge…

Heero n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de Trowa, ne l'avait jamais évoqué. Tout au plus savait-il où se situait sa boutique, et il l'avait bien évidemment croisé en faisant ses courses. Mais leur relation s'arrêtait là. Du moins, elle en donnait toutes les apparences ! Imaginer Heero draguant Trowa entre les boîtes de petits pois et celle des lentilles, c'était inimaginable ! Et quand bien même, si c'était le cas, si le japonais nourrissait bel et bien des sentiments pour son frère, alors… Duo aurait dû se douter de quelque chose, le sentir ! Heero n'aurait jamais pu cacher quelque chose d'aussi énorme !

Sauf qu'il était ravagé par la disparition de ses parents, et que, peut-être… Le chagrin qu'il manifestait n'avait pas une seule et unique raison…

Mais Heero et Trowa… ?

Poussant un long soupir, Duo se pencha et mit sa tête entre ses mains, tentant de calmer ses pensées confuses. Ce qui découragea son partenaire de révision qui replia violemment son bouquin et le jeta sur son sac.

« Bon, ok, je vois. Monsieur n'est pas disposé à travailler ! T'aurais pu me le dire au moins ! »

« Wufy, steuplaît, c'est pas le moment… »

Le chinois haussa un sourcil, mais au lieu de sortir la répartie cinglante qu'il aurait voulu lui hurler, il baissa les épaules dans une mimique désarçonnée et soupira.

« Bon, Maxwell, je t'aime bien, t'es un bon bougre mine de rien. Chiant, mais sympathique… »

« Whaooh Wufy, tu m'impressionnes là ! Tu cherches à me draguer ? » répliqua ironiquement Duo, la tête toujours entre ses mains.

Le chinois ne daigna même pas répondre à la pique et reprit calmement :

« Mais quand t'as un truc en tête, ben tu deviens vraiment con tu sais. C'est pas comme si t'avais pas d'amis à qui parler de tes problèmes hein ? Que t'étais seul au monde, abandonné et rejeté de tous… Que t'avais pas un frère génial qui.. »

A ces mots, Duo se redressa subitement et foudroya Wufei du regard :

« Me parle pas de mon frère ! »

Le chinois plissa les yeux et esquissa un demi-sourire victorieux :

« Donc c'est là que résides ton problème. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Engueulade entre frangins, c'est ça ? »

Le natté soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Ce que Wufei comprit et il le laissa doucement venir.

« Ecoute, j'le connais peu c'est vrai, mais du peu que je l'ai vu, ton frère était un chic type. Non attends (il stoppa aussitôt la répartie que Duo allait lui sortir), tu sais que ce que je dis est vrai ! J'ai jamais vu un type couvé autant son petit frère que lui ! Il t'adore Duo, et il se plierait en quatre pour toi ! Alors quoi qu'il ait fait, je suis sûr que tu peux lui pardonner, non ? »

Duo lui retourna un regard noir et répliqua du tac au tac :

« Même s'il a couché avec mon petit copain ? »

« Ouch… Ah quand même. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, le temps de digérer l'info, ponctué uniquement par les soupirs de Duo. Ce fut finalement Wufei qui décida de le rompre :

« C'est bizarre, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait d'un coureur. Il avait plutôt l'air du type sentimental… Qui s'attache tu vois. Pas le genre à faire des coups en douce comme ça. »

Duo tiqua : fronçant les sourcils, il baissa son regard vers le sol, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

« Ouais… Je me suis toujours dit… Qu'il attendait le prince charmant. Un peu comme un couillon en fait. Il bosse tout le temps à la boutique, s'occupait de moi et de mon père, il ne sortait pratiquement jamais et je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vu avec quelqu'un en fait… Maintenant que j'y pense… »

« T'as raison : c'est pas vraiment le profil du type qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge ça. Plutôt de la princesse qui attend qu'on vienne la réveiller d'un baiser pour la sortir de son trou miteux. »

Wufei ricana à cette idée, avant de donner un petit coup de coude à son ami, histoire de le réveiller.

« Il était peut-être amoureux ton frangin. Ca arrive, même à des gens très bien. »

« Et alors ! » s'insurgea soudain Duo. « Ca ne lui donnait pas le droit de se jeter sur Heero, non ? »

Le chinois leva les bras comme pour montrer qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette affaire, mais son regard voulait en dire long quand il toisa son ami.

« Attends, il n'a pas mis un flingue sur la tempe de ton copain non plus ! Ils étaient deux, il me semble. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil : Heero était chamboulé par la mort de ses parents, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, et mon frère en a profité ! »

Les mots sortaient comme du venin : ils ne faisaient pas de mal à Duo, ni de bien d'ailleurs, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Maintenant qu'il avait avoué le début, il fallait que toute sa colère ressorte, s'extériorise pour le libérer.

« Ecoute Maxwell, j'suis pas d'accord là. Je pourrais perdre père et mère, ma vie, mon avenir et mes espoirs, je n'accepterai pas pour autant de coucher avec toi et de tromper Quatre ! C'est peut-être pas sympa ce que je te dis, mais ton Heero n'est pas tout blanc dans cette histoire.»

Ce fut comme un uppercut pour Duo qui jeta un regard estomaqué au chinois.

« Attends, tu peux pas dire ça.. »

« Je le peux et en plus, je le pense ! Maxwell, c'est mignon d'être amoureux, mais faut pas que ça te rende aveugle non plus. »

Sidéré, le natté secoua la tête, refusant d'abord d'y croire… Avant que les paroles de son ami n'atteignent son cerveau et qu'il ne finisse par ouvrir les yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

Quand Duo rentra ce soir-là, une étrange tension régnait dans le salon. Heero était assis sur le canapé, les dents serrées et le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, comme s'il l'attendait depuis quelques temps déjà, rongé par quelque chose.

Un peu inquiet, le natté déposa son sac dans l'entrée et s'approcha, jetant sur son compagnon un regard tendre.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Huumm ? » Le japonais releva le regard et sembla soudain reprendre contact avec la réalité quand il l'aperçut. « Ah, je t'attendais. Viens t'asseoir. »

Duo obéit aussitôt, l'instinct aussitôt en alarme. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose pendant son absence ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

« Heero, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le japonais ferma les yeux un instant, soupira et inspira un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage, avant de regarder à nouveau son compagnon.

« Je suis allé voir ton père aujourd'hui. »

« Pardon ? »

Duo pâlit brusquement alors que le cauchemar semblait refaire surface.

« Tu as fais QUOI ? » hurla-t-il, effaré.

Surpris par la réaction du natté, le japonais fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules le plus naturellement du monde, comme si Duo avait un comportement disproportionné.

« J'ai vu ton père. En fait, j'allais voir ton frère, mais c'est ton père qui a ouvert. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Mais… Rien, je t'assure. Il m'a simplement souri quand je lui ai dis que je voulais parler à Trowa, et… »

Duo ferma les yeux, pâle comme la mort, et le japonais s'inquiéta aussitôt.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement Heero… ? »

« En fait, c'est pour cela que je voulais te parler : je pense que c'est mieux que je t'en parle d'abord, et qu'ensuite je vois Trowa. J'ai compris cela en voyant votre père, et… »

Duo attrapa soudain son amant par la main et plongeant un regard angoissé dans le sien, il lui redemanda d'une voix pressante :

« Heero, qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Treize ? »

« Treize ? »

« Mon père bordel ! »

« Que j'étais un ami de Trowa et que je devais lui parler d'une chose importante. »

« Et il t'a demandé de quelle chose il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Oui mais je lui ai dit que c'était une chose personnelle, qui ne regardait que Trowa et moi, et… »

« Et il a souri en disant qu'il allait lui en parler, avant de te claquer la porte au nez. »

« Comment tu sais ? »

Passant sa main sur son visage, Duo souffla bruyamment. Dans l'esprit de Treize, Trowa était sa chose, son objet et son jouet personnel. Si quelqu'un s'avisait de venir, un 'ami' prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose de 'personnel' à lui dire, qui ne le regardait pas et dont il était exclu, son esprit dérangé verrait cela comme une tentative de lui échapper. Si son fils adoré commençait à lui cacher des choses, alors il n'était pas entièrement à lui. Et s'il n'était pas entièrement à lui, alors…

Il sentit à peine Heero serrer sa main dans un geste tendre, mais il l'entendit clairement lui murmurer :

« Ecoute, je sais que j'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt. Te cacher cela a été la pire erreur de ma vie. J'ai été bête, je me suis laissé emporter par le courant sans trop savoir comment réagir mais… Je suis amoureux de toi… et de Trowa. Je suis désolé, c'est… »

Il s'attendait probablement à tout sauf au regard effrayé que lui lança le natté alors qu'il achevait sa phrase :

« C'est ce qui va le condamner. Notre père ne lui pardonnera jamais Heero… Tu ne connais pas Treize, tu… Oh mon dieu, il faut que j'aille le prévenir ! Il ne doit pas rentrer ce soir ! »

Et il bondit hors du canapé pour courir vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » s'alarma Heero alors qu'il le suivait avec la même précipitation.

Il vit le natté jeter un coup d'œil sur sa montre, serrer les dents et gémir :

« La boutique est fermée depuis plus d'une heure… Merde, bon sang, merde ! »

Il allait sortir quand il se figea soudain et plongea son regard dans celui de Heero :

« Tu as dit que tu l'aimais, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Putain Heero… T'aurais dû le dire avant. Sérieux, t'as pas assuré sur ce coup ! »

Et il sortit en courant, suivi de prés par un japonais alarmé par l'attitude de son amant.

..

..

..

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Bon, lancée comme j'étais… Je ne me suis pas arrêtée en chemin.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Coup de folie**

.

.

« Trowa, c'est toi ? »

La voix de son père lui parvenait depuis leur cuisine et le jeune homme posa rapidement son manteau et son sac à l'entrée. C'était étrange, sa voix n'était ni pâteuse, ni hasardeuse… Comme s'il n'avait pas bu. Jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre, Trowa hésita : d'habitude, à cette heure-là, cela faisait longtemps que son père n'était plus capable d'aligner deux mots sans bégayer, ivre mort.

« Oui, j'arrive ! »

Réfrénant un haut-le-cœur à l'idée de passer une nouvelle soirée avec son père, le jeune homme inspira un grand coup pour prendre son courage à deux mains, et il entra dans la cuisine.

Son père était assis devant une bouteille –chose incroyable- remplie. Il avait un verre devant lui mais ce dernier était retourné contre la table, comme dans le refus de boire.

Quant à Treize, il regardait fixement ce verre, impassible, un mauvais rictus sur la bouche pour seule expression.

« Papa… Tout va bien ? » se risqua à demander Trowa.

Généralement, cela déclenchait soit une crise de larmes chez son père, soit un nouvel accès de colère… Mais pas cette fois-ci. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Treize resta calme et presque serein alors qu'il répondait tranquillement :

« Non, mais ça va aller mieux très bientôt. »

S'avançant dans la cuisine, un peu surpris par le discours étrange de son père, Trowa se dirigea vers l'évier pour se servir un verre d'eau, frôlant la chaise où était assis Treize. Ce dernier se retourna aussitôt et attrapa son bras, l'obligeant à venir vers lui. Le regard qu'il lui lança était injecté de sang et de haine.

« Alors comme ça, tu me trompes avec des petits cons… ? »

Complètement déstabilisé par la question et surtout l'attitude violente de son père, Trowa ne sut pas quoi répondre, et tout au plus secoua-t-il dans un geste négatif la tête.

La chaise tomba en arrière alors que son père se relevait brutalement et attrapait Trowa par la nuque, l'obligeant avec une agressivité hors du commun de se pencher pour plaquer sa joue contre le bois de la table.

« Sale petit menteur… T'as oublié un truc Trowa. »

Treize se rapprocha de son oreille et murmura d'une voix lugubre :

« T'es à moi et à moi seul. »

..

..

..

Il n'y avait qu'une raison à l'affolement de son amant, et Heero lui demanda tout en courant à ses côtés en direction de la maison de Treize :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as… jamais rien dit à propos de votre père ? »

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés mais Duo ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder pour lui répondre :

« Salut, je me présente… Duo… Mon père est alcoolique et me frappe régulièrement. Et… j'oubliais, il se comporte d'une manière encore pire avec mon frangin… Ca… Ca le fait, tu trouves ? »

« Bordel Duo, on vit ensemble, tu… j'aurai dû le savoir ! »

« Ouais, alors sur ce chapitre, tu ferais mieux de la fermer Heero ! » répliqua vertement Duo.

Depuis sa conversation avec Wufei, l'esprit du natté s'était ouvert. Et le fait qu'Heero ne repousse effectivement pas Trowa lors de cette fameuse nuit avait fini par lui ouvrir les yeux. Cela avait été si facile de rejeter la faute sur son frère, de se dire que son amant était irréprochable, que tout allait bien entre eux…

Mais en vérité, il s'était enfoncé dans cette parodie, où Trowa était le méchant et Heero le gentil. Il avait fermé les yeux pour avoir la paix. Et ce n'était clairement pas la solution.

Maintenant, en courant vers son ancien domicile, il priait dans son cœur que rien ne soit arrivé à Trowa. Toute sa colère avait fondu comme neige au soleil devant la terreur qu'il avait ressentie à la seule idée que Treize se venge de ce qu'il risquait de prendre pour une trahison.

Il n'avait pratiquement plus de souffle quand il arriva devant chez lui et il tambourina contre la porte avec force :

« Ouvre, c'est moi ! Ouvre ! »

Mais malgré ses efforts et le tapage qu'il faisait, personne ne répondit.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont là ? » demanda Heero.

« J'en suis sûr ! Treize ne sort jamais le soir, y a pas de raison qu'il ne réponde pas ! »

« Ok. Alors pousse-toi. »

Duo eut juste le temps de s'écarter que son amant introduisait un passe-partout dans la serrure, la forçant habilement. Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de s'étonner que le japonais sache faire cela, et encore moins de se demander où il l'avait appris, que la porte s'ouvrit. Il la poussa et entra, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il régnait un silence de mort à l'intérieur, qui lui arracha un frisson désagréable.

« Trowa ? Tu es là ? »

Et alors que la peur lui broyait le cœur, un gémissement lui répondit ! La cuisine ! Cela venait de la cuisine ! Il s'y précipita comme un fou, suivi de prés par Heero, et s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qu'il découvrit.

Treize se tenait debout prés de l'évier, un reste de bouteille à la main, nettement cassée et dont les morceaux de verre brillaient sous la lampe de la cuisine, ressemblant à une arme.

En face de lui, au sol, gisait Trowa et son état faisait peur à voir. Blessé de partout, comme si Treize avait balladé son arme improvisée sur sa peau fragile, il n'arrivait pas à se relever et tentait pitoyablement d'échapper à la folie de son père. Sa main glissait dans son propre sang qui recouvrait le carrelage froid sous lui, et il gémit de soulagement quand il les aperçut.

« Du…o… »

Heero voulut se précipiter vers lui mais un cri de Treize les arrêta net : ce dernier dardait un regard complètement fou sur eux.

« Arrête, ne le touche pas ! »

« Appelle la police Heero… » murmura Duo.

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Il est à moi bordel ! A moi ! » hurla Treize.

Sa main tremblait sur le tesson de bouteille qu'il tenait et il reporta son regard sur le corps sanguinolent de Trowa :

« C'est mon fils… Mon bébé… Il est à moi j'te dis. Il ne me quittera jamais. »

Et toute son agressivité retomba alors qu'il fixait Trowa. C'est tout juste s'il ne se mit pas à geindre pour lui murmurer :

« Tu vas rester avec moi hein fiston ? »

« Mon dieu, il est complètement fou… » réalisa Heero en regardant avec horreur le père des deux garçons.

Mais l'état de Trowa était bien plus inquiétant que la folie de son père, et il sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son jean pour composer lentement le numéro de la police, tout en surveillant les faits et gestes de Treize d'un œil. Duo lui aussi ne le quittait pas du regard, mais on lisait dans ses améthystes une telle haine que même Treize finit par s'en apercevoir, et il tourna un visage moqueur vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder toi ? Tu vaux pas la moitié de ce qu'est Trowa ! T'as jamais été qu'une épine dans mon pied, à m'emmerder, à bouffer mon argent… »

Duo plissa les yeux et pendant que l'attention de leur père était concentrée sur lui, Heero se glissa aux côtés de Trowa. Cependant, en l'aidant à se redresser, il eut un haut-le-cœur en apercevant son œil droit : une grande estafilade rouge de sang le barrait et ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Surmontant son appréhension à l'idée que le jeune homme ait perdu son œil, il fixa son regard dans l'œil valide de Trowa, essayant de lui communiquer toute son énergie et sa force.

« Ca va aller Trowa, on est là maintenant… »

Le jeune homme gémit de douleur quand il l'aida à se redresser et ce seul bruit attira de nouveau l'attention de Treize. Il hurla en voyant Heero poser la main sur son fils et se rua vers eux, le tesson en avant. Ce fut le moment que choisit Duo pour s'élancer à son tour, et il le percuta violemment sur le côté pour stopper sa course ou du moins, la dériver de son axe premier.

Les pieds de Treize glissèrent sur le sang au sol, son corps effectua une pirouette étrange et le tesson vola en l'air pour venir se briser en mille morceaux sur le carrelage. Quand à Treize, il finit par s'applatir sur le côté et sa tête heurta l'un des placards suffisamment violemment pour que son corps s'affaisse, assommé.

Encore tremblant de ce qu'il avait osé faire à son ancien bourreau, Duo le regarda quelques instants, sous le choc et incapable de se dire qu'il avait terrassé le monstre.

Ce fut un nouveau gémissement de Trowa qui l'alerta et reprenant contact avec la réalité, il se précipita à ses côtés pendant que Heero avait enfin la police en ligne.

« Venez vite, il y a un jeune homme blessé gravement. Il perd beaucoup de sang… »

Duo ne l'écoutait même pas : son attention était concentrée sur son frère et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il se rendit compte dans quel état il était.

« Mon dieu, Trowa… Trowa… »

« Tu es… venu petit frère… » murmura ce dernier en esquissant un sourire sincère.

« Oui je suis là. Mais ne parle pas, calme-toi… Les secours vont arriver. »

« Merci Duo… »

Ce fut ce qui acheva le natté et il fondit en larmes, rongé par la culpabilité.

…

…

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : merci pour vos reviews, c'était un plaisir de voir que certains étaient toujours au rendez-vous!

Hahn Tah Yhel : oui je sais, je suis un auteur horrible avec ses persos. Sur cette fic, c'est Trowa qui a pris... Fallait pas être aussi mignon, c'est tout ^^ Mais tes reviews m'ont beaucoup fait rire, j'adore la façon dont tu as analysé les choses. Par contre, juste un truc : Trowa ne 'cachait' pas les bouteilles d'alcool pour son père, j'ai dû mal l'écrire. En fait, il en planquait une ou deux de secours, en réserve, pour les moments où Treize arrivait au bout de son 'stock' et n'était toujours pas écroulé ivre mort. Un peu comme une roue de secours, qui te permet de tenir jusqu'au prochain garagiste ^^

Natsumi Kido : merci ! Et oui, mes persos sont torturés dans cette fic, mais bon, les trucs tous mignons tous roses, c'est franchement pas ma tasse de thé. Si ça ne secoue pas un peu, je ne vois plus l'intérêt d'une fic... Même si j'ai frappé fort sur celle-ci, j'avoue ^^

Allez, bonne lecture à vous !

Chapitre 10 : Des pots cassés...

.

.

Duo était interrogé par un inspecteur de police, et au vu de la grimace qu'il arborait, nul doute qu'il devait raconter les horreurs qu'il avait vécu avec son père... Même l'inspecteur semblait choqué, et Heero lâcha un soupir en se tassant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir ? Le regard torturé que Trowa avait parfois... Le refus de Duo de parler de sa famille... Ce mystère qui planait autour de leur vie, et sur lequel il ne s'était jamais penché. Il avait cru que c'était de la pudeur, de la timidité, ou tout simplement l'envie de garder un jardin secret. Mais en vérité, Duo lui avait dissimulé l'horreur d'une jeunesse battue, enterrant le passé en pensant qu'il ne le rattraperait jamais.

Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tiré la sonnette d'alarme avant ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux, les images du cauchemar lui revenant en tête.

Tout ce sang par terre... L'oeil de Trowa abîmé... Ses gémissements de douleur...

Puis l'ambulance qui était arrivée, avec la police. Duo avait suivi Trowa dans l'ambulance et il avait pu venir avec eux. Il ne se souvenait rien du trajet, sinon que le natté avait pleuré, et qu'il avait lui-même contemplé le visage ensanglanté de Trowa comme on se prend un uppercut en pleine poitrine : le souffle coupé, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait. Trowa s'était évanoui peu avant que l'ambulance arrive, mais les secouristes avaient été rassurants : ses blessures étaient impressionnantes, mais elles ne mettaient pas sa vie en danger. Par contre, ils avaient été plus réservés concernant son œil : ils avaient préféré différer leur jugement, précisant simplement qu'il y avait d'excellents spécialistes à l'hôpital et que leur ami serait très bien pris en charge.

Et puis une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, Trowa pris en charge par les médecins, Duo s'était mis à parler... Vidant son sac avec une frénésie alimentée par la peur qu'il avait eu en voyant son frère en sang. Il lui avait tout dit : la violence de son enfance, la mort de sa mère, la folie de Treize, le rôle de Trowa qui l'avait toujours protégé... Il avait éclaté en sanglots en lui avouant cela, se sentant encore plus coupable.

Il lui avait aussi évoqué leur rencontre, et la décision de Trowa qu'il aille vivre chez Heero pour le protéger de son père. Puis cette nuit mémorable, et sa haine à l'encontre de son frère... Son refus de l'écouter, son aveuglement stupide...

Heero l'avait écouté avec stupéfaction, sonné par les informations qu'il recevait. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait eu qu'un vague aperçu de la situation dans son ensemble, qu'il avait regardé par une toute petite fenêtre qui lui avait occulté toute la vérité.

Il en voulut à Duo de n'avoir rien dit, d'avoir hurlé contre Trowa...

Il en voulut à Trowa de lui avoir menti et de s'être ainsi sacrifié...

Mais il s'en voulut encore plus d'avoir laissé la situation dégénérer ainsi. Il était tombé amoureux de deux hommes et, dans son égoïsme, il avait été incapable de les protéger correctement et, pire encore, de les comprendre ! Il avait tout voulu, d'un coup, cherchant à l'obtenir comme un bulldozer, en détruisant tout sur son passage.

Il n'avait été... qu'un crétin.

Alors il avait pris Duo dans ses bras et l'avait consolé comme il avait pu. Lui assurant que désormais, il prenait la situation en main. Priant pour que Trowa n'ait aucune séquelle après cette terrible soirée.

Son amant s'était un peu calmé mais ses poings s'étaient serrés et il avait clairement senti son stress revenir au galop quand l'inspecteur de police s'était approché, désireux de s'entretenir avec Duo pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ils s'étaient éloignés et Heero l'avait laissé aller, conscient que le natté devait affronter cela seul.

Un médecin apparut soudain et le japonais se redressa aussitôt.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Trowa ? »

«L'homme soupira et avisant Duo en train de parler avec l'inspecteur, il comprit que le japonais serait son seul interlocuteur.

« Votre ami va bien... Du moins, physiquement. Par contre, nous n'avons pas pu sauver son oeil. Le chirurgien a tout tenté mais la blessure était trop profonde. Il lui faudra des séances de rééducation pour apprendre à vivre avec un seul œil... »

Heero sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de ses mains et il se rendit compte soudain de la tension qui contractait ses épaules et comprimait le souffle dans sa poitrine. Expirant un grand coup, il relâcha ses doigts et voulut demander au médecin s'il pouvait aller le voir, mais ce dernier ouvrit la bouche avant lui.

« Je ne vous cacherais pas que l'état psychologique de votre ami est bien plus dramatique. Ce genre de drame laisse souvent des séquelles, et votre ami était déjà fragilisé nerveusement. Nous avons dû le mettre sous anti-dépresseurs, mais il faudra absolument veiller sur lui pour éviter qu'il ne sombre dans la dépression. »

Heero redressa les épaules et releva le menton : s'il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ce drame, il comptait bien tout faire pour se racheter désormais.

« Nous nous occuperons de lui, je vous le promets ! Peut-on... le voir ? »

« Oui mais allez-y doucement, il a besoin de repos. »

« Merci. »

.

.

Quand Heero entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, le 'bip' régulier des moniteurs vint douloureusement lui rappeler que s'ils n'avaient pas agi à temps, Trowa aurait pu mourir ce soir. Tué par un père devenu complètement fou...

Le jeune homme reposait sur un lit presque aussi blanc que sa propre peau, et une bonne partie de son corps dévoilé par le draps était recouverte de bandages. Le lit était redressé en position semi-assisse, et Trowa avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, complètement immobile.

Le japonais sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il constatait l'état pitoyable dans lequel était le jeune homme. Amaigri, blessé, brisé par un père honteux, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme dont il était tombé amoureux il y avait plusieurs mois de cela... Et c'était en partie sa faute. Dire qu'il avait bêtement cru ce que le méché lui avait dit concernant son frère et lui, la répulsion qu'il en éprouvait et le fait qu'il voulait que Duo parte de chez eux...

Il se frotta rapidement les yeux, refusant de se laisser abattre, et le temps de faire ce geste, Trowa avait tourné son visage et le regardait de son seul œil valide.

« Heero ? »

« Oui, c'est moi, je suis là. »

Le japonais se rapprocha aussitôt et vint s'asseoir à côté du lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa main que le méché serrait déjà la sienne avec un désespoir visible.

« Je n'en peux plus Heero... Je suis fatigué. Mon père... »

« Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal Trowa ! On l'a arrêté et il ne t'approchera plus. »

Le méché prit une grande inspiration qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, avant de demander :

« Et Duo... ? »

« Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu en as beaucoup fait Trowa. Trop fait... Maintenant, c'est nous qui allons t'aider, tu n'as plus à t'en faire. »

L'oeil valide du méché croisa les deux cobalts d'Heero et les larmes affluèrent aussitôt. Le japonais se redressa pour mieux venir se pencher sur lui et déposer un baiser sur son front :

« Je vous ai fait souffrir tous les deux avec mes sentiments et j'en suis désolé. Laisse-moi réparer mes erreurs Trowa. Je te jure de vous rendre heureux tous les deux. Je prendrai soin de vous... Laisse-moi être là pour vous, pour toi. S'il te plaît...»

Il sentit la main de Trowa serrer davantage la sienne et ce dernier finit par avouer dans un murmure :

« Je ne veux pas... faire souffrir Duo. Je ne veux pas... »

« Tu en as assez fait grand frère, maintenant c'est à moi de te protéger ! » clama la voix de Duo alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

Sa rencontre avec le policier semblait lui avoir coûté, mais c'est avec un regard décidé qu'il s'approcha et se saisit de l'autre main de son frère avec une sincérité qui toucha le cœur d'Heero. Et Duo se pencha vers son frère, esquissant un demi-sourire sans joie :

« Nous allons prendre soin de toi. Tous les deux. Tu peux te reposer maintenant grand frère, je suis en sécurité. »

« Duo... » murmura le méché.

Et quand le natté le prit dans ses bras, il ne résista pas et fondit en larmes, s'agrippant à lui avec émotion. Dieu que son petit frère lui avait manqué ! Dieu qu'il l'aimait ! Dieu qu'il avait besoin de lui !

Alors, avouant enfin sa plus grande peur, il lui murmura :

« Tant que je suis avec toi, tout ira bien. »

Le natté le serra plus fort contre lui, et son regard remonta vers le visage d'Heero. Heero qui souriait tristement et qui hocha la tête à l'interrogation muette. Il posa sa main sur les deux frères.

« Nous serons tous ensemble. »

…

…

A suivre


End file.
